Transformers Prime – A family to call his own revised
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime is happy finally; he finds love with Mikaela Banes. But when the government turns on him; and destroys his Autobots his outlook changes. Then he himself is captured and badly injured, and Mikaela struggles to find help to rescue her mate while trying to stay healthy herself. Then she is joined by three mysterious kids; who show up out of nowhere and band together with
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; that honor goes to Hasbro.

Rated T

Optimus Prime/Mikaela

Summary: Optimus Prime is happy finally; he finds love with Mikaela Banes. But when the government turns on him; and destroys his Autobots his outlook changes. Then he himself is captured and badly injured, and Mikaela struggles to find help to rescue her mate while trying to stay healthy herself. Then she is joined by three mysterious kids; who show up out of nowhere and band together with her to save Optimus Prime.

Transformers Prime – A family to call his own revised

Chapter 1

Optimus' POV

I was tired from the battle with the fallen; I had transformed into vehicle mode and planned on a nice long recharge. It was then however, that heard the soft sobbing sounds. I transformed back into bi pedal form; I scanned the area for the source of the sobbing. It was Mikaela Banes. I frowned; while I approached her; she was just looking out at nothing in particular when I walked up to her.

She glanced up at me; and tried to pretend she was fine. I knew better than this; I knew when my friends were hurting as well as excluding the fact I scanned her and knew this to be the fact she was upset.

"Hey Optimus, how are you feeling?" she asked me.

"I am functional; Ratchet will tend to me in a bit; I wanted the others to be looked at first." I said and then paused not sure how to ask this. "Mikaela, how are you doing?" I asked.

It is funny; I was never attracted to any other species before other than Cybertronians. Now however, since we came here; I was attracted to this femme. She was just as courageous as any one of my warriors; and fought with honor.

The drawback to my foolish attractions; she belonged to my dear friend Samuel James Witwicky and I will not break the trust he and I share. I harbored such strong feelings for her; and in all honesty I knew such feelings were wrong.

I glanced back down at her. "Why are you leaking Mikaela; are you functional?" I asked as she looked away and sighed.

"Sam broke up with me; he told me he really shouldn't have told me he loved me." She told me.

I could feel my spark pulse wildly within its chamber then. "And you are saddened about this, correct?" I asked.

Mikaela sighed then; her eyes filled once more with tears. I came to realize something for such small beings; they leaked an awful look. I often wondered how their bodies could hold such amounts of lubricants such as they do.

"Optimus, he wasn't the only one who made a mistake; I don't love Sam. I don't think I honestly did; I mean I liked him and cared for him." She said with a sigh. "But then, I met someone else about three years ago after Sam got his Bumblebee…" she said pausing as if for effect.

"I see," I said as I thought back about her words.

We had arrived here on Earth three vorns ago; could she be talking about one of us? Dare I hope for this to happen; I was not sure what to think. I myself had nothing to offer this human femme; but I wanted this chance so badly if she meant me.

_Though why would this beautiful human femme want me; I am not flesh and blood?_

"Who do you feel this attraction to, Mikaela?" I asked her.

She smiled then; and the smile lit up her face her eyes especially.

"You Optimus Prime; I am attracted to you." She said as I felt a surge of emotions hit my spark.

"You are attracted to me?" I asked needing to be sure.

She smiled even broader then; as I lowered my hand palm up and waited for her to climb onto it. She smiled; as my engines raced unexpectedly. I couldn't believe my good fortune on this, Primus smiled down on me this day.

_Thank you Primus…._

She all of a sudden looked nervous, as she played with her hair. "Do you like me; could you ever like a human you know like me?" she started to ask until Sam walked up.

"Optimus, can I talk to Mikaela for a sec?" Sam asked.

I nodded, and lowered her to the ground.

"Are you alright, after you know…. After we broke up….?" Sam asked as I watched the exchange between them.

Mikaela frowned at this question though; she was obviously angered over something he was implying to her.

"I am fine I told you already I liked someone else anyway; so I am fine with it." Mikaela said.

This seemed to anger Samuel slightly to know this; and he glared at Mikaela. However, I still do not understand why he got angry when she already told him she had emotions for another.

Samuel stalked up to Mikaela, and grabbed her arm as anger flared up in his eyes."I thought you were joking to make me jealous; but you're serious, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Mikaela said to him.

"What did you just say to me, Mikaela?" Samuel demanded as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I told you Sam, I don't love you, I am attracted to someone else." Mikaela said.

Sam laughed bitterly then."Who are you attracted too?" Sam demanded.

Mikaela glanced up toward me; I had still been watching the whole thing. He looked shocked at her confession, but Sam looked absolutely enraged by it."HIM…., he's a machine for crying out loud!" Sam yelled as Mikaela's expression changed considerably; her eyes narrowed into slits.

She hauled off and smacked Sam across the face then; this action stunned me too. "If you EVER call him that again, I will make you sorry for it in ways you would never understand." She hissed.

Sam for his part backed off; and then just decided to walk away from us to join the human designated Leo Spitz.

Mikaela turned back toward me; I still stared down at Mikaela. My optics dimmed, as she walked closer toward me."I wanted to say sorry for his words; they were cruel to say to you." Mikaela said as I slowly bent closer toward Mikaela.

I was silent not sure of what to say to her, I was at a loss for words. Mikaela bit her bottom lip, and ran her hand over my face. A sad robotic sound escaped me, as her hand continued to run over my face.

"Optimus, will you talk to me please?" Mikaela asked.

I glanced away, and gently felt her hand on my face once more."Optimus, I am sorry, you are mad I am attracted to you. I am sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, I won't bother you anymore." Mikaela whispered as she moved her hand away and started to walk away.

"Mikaela, please do not leave, wait." I said wanting her to stay with me.

Mikaela bit her bottom lip, when she turned to face me. My optics dimmed; and then they brightened, I still couldn't believe a human found me desirable and attractive, and the idea that the human had been Samuel's mate once still bothered me slightly. However knowing that Mikaela; it was Mikaela; that had feelings for me too made me feel that much more good inside.

I glanced up and saw Ratchet walk up to me; he wanted to treat his leader and prime right away now. I nodded and glanced down at Mikaela, as a rare smile crossed my features then.

"I must go for repairs, but would you like accompany me, Mikaela?" I asked.

She smiled then, she wished very much to accompany me back to the base for repairs. I could see it in her eyes; and feel it in the way her heart raced with the idea of it. I merely smiled; I liked this human femme very much indeed.

I felt good inside; I had a chance for a mate and wasn't going to lose that chance not at all.

Normal POV

Mikaela watched as Ratchet tended to Optimus, he had put the Autobot leader into medical stasis while he treated the wounds inflicted by the Fallen and Megatron. Mikaela watched him work, she noticed the Autobot medic was silent and wondered what he was thinking about. She got her curiosity answered when he turned to look at her.

"Mikaela, please know something, I am not against you being with Optimus, but I do know humans are fickle and Optimus has been hurt enough. So please, if you are not serious in being with him any longer than you were with Samuel then…." Ratchet started to say, until she held her hand up.

"I won't hurt him; I give you my word, Ratchet." She said as he nodded.

"See to it that you don't," he said.

Mikaela just smiled at that, she could tell he was being overprotective and she thought it was cute.

Ratchet cleared his voice, and glanced down at her. "You are rather protective, Ratchet; but trust me so am I where he is concerned." Mikaela said.

Mikaela glanced up and smiled her smile bright and cheerful. "He means the world to me and I will not lose him or any of my other Autobot friends." She said,

Ratchet was deeply impressed with Mikaela's words, she truly seemed like she cared for his leader and prime.

….

Optimus was coming out of medical stasis, and was startled to find Mikaela curled up on his chest plate's sound asleep. He looked up at Ratchet, who merely shrugged and smiled. Optimus moved his hand close to Mikaela, and a rare smile touched his lip plates. "She cares about you," was all Ratchet said as he started to head out of the medical bay.

"Where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"Out, you are a big bot you can make conversation you do not need me to hold your servo." Ratchet cackled.

Optimus scowled then at Ratchet, "Are you picking on me?" Optimus asked raising an optic brow.

"Me? I wouldn't dream of it, Optimus, honestly what kind of bot do you take me for?" he asked.

"One who would take any chance to pick on me, that's the kind of bot you are," Optimus said with a laugh of his own.

"Damn straight and do not forget it." Ratchet said.

Optimus rolled his optics then, and smirked; when he heard Mikaela stretch and start to wake up."Hello Mikaela, did you recharge well?" he asked.

"Yes thank you, Optimus," she said as Ratchet snorted with laughter. "What's wrong, Ratchet?" she asked.

"Oh not a thing, Mikaela, is there Optimus?" Ratchet asked with a snarky tone.

Optimus got up taking Mikaela with him, he held up his massive hand in front of Ratchet."Talk to the servo, because the audios are not listening." Optimus remarked as Mikaela burst out into complete hysterical fits of laughter.

"Oh that was hysterical, Optimus." She said with a snort of laughter.

"Oh yes Optimus that was very funny ha ha ha!" Ratchet snarked. "Be off with you both now!" Ratchet remarked.

"We are going," Optimus said laughing as he ducked in time to miss getting hit with a wrench.

Ratchet laughed then, "I am glad she makes him laugh, even though it was at my expense." He replied.

"Oh Scrap, what did I just say?" Ratchet mumbled

…..

Several months following…..

Mikaela waited for Optimus to return from where he had to go with a scout team to Chernobyl; he would be picking her up and taking her to their new base. It was a special one from what he had told her; and she was looking forward to it. She had packed up her clothes, and any odds and ends she had to bring with her. She took her bed apart had it ready along with her nightstand; and one small dresser that held a mirror on it. She had to remove the mirror for it too; so it would travel correctly.

She had Bones on a leash; and had Wheelie and Brains waiting with her; as she was in charge of them. She had money too, which was good. "Warrior goddess, when is Prime gonna get here?" Wheelie asked.

"Soon, he called me about an hour ago and said he would be here soon; and he has his trailer to put my junk in." she said with a laugh.

"Well, he's late man; and for the record a leader a Prime ain't supposed to be late. Cuz, that just sucks." Wheelie said.

She rolled her eyes then; while she stacked boxes up. "He'll be here," was all she said.

Mikaela saw Optimus heading down the street; and she couldn't surpress the tremors of excitement which always came when she saw him. She heard his air brakes; as he came to a stop in front of her home.

"Close your eyes," he said as she closed her eyes as he had instructed her to do. "No peeking, Mikaela," he scolded playfully.

"Okay, I won't," she giggled.

"Okay, now you may observe, Mikaela." He said his baritone voice wrapped around her like a soft blanket as she opened her eyes.

Mikaela saw a young human male in front of her; he was in a military outfit. He had short black hair with tinted blue on the tips. He had piercing blue eyes; that at the same time seemed almost wistful as well; and on his shoulder was the Autobot insignia.

"My holoform; do you approve?" he asked.

"Yes, I do although nothing beats the real thing." She said as he smiled and leaned in and placed a well aimed kiss on her lips.

"I am pleased, you approve." He said. "Is this all you wish to take to the new base?" Optimus asked her.

"Yeah, I am all set now," she said as she sensed Optimus was troubled about something; and planned on making sure he was alright when they were driving back to the base.

However suddenly, his human holoform vanished and was replaced by a miniature version of himself. She seemed rather pleased with this holoform; and he smirked at that realization. She couldn't help but explore him out in the open forgetting herself completely.

"I am still glad that you approve," he said.

"Awww jeez, Prime; get a room." Wheelie mumbled.

"Yes, I do very much," she said her hand cascaded over his face, which made him shudder.

"I am pleased you like it," he said as his optics dimmed as she continued to caress his face. "I-I like that," he said his voice dipped down lower.

She smiled then, "Mikaela, you know we have a new base, correct?" Optimus asked as she nodded.

"Yes, an underground base and an area for an apartment for you, Mikaela, I was pleased you are moving onto the base with me." he said as his optics never left her.

She smiled then, and reached up on tip toes kissed his cheek. "I will stay with you if you want me too," she said as he grinned as she realized how that sounded. "Ah just shoot me," she mumbled.

"Would you like for me to help pack you up?" he asked as she grinned.

Wheelie rolled his optics then; as well as Brains. "Were ya paying attention Prime; she's already packed…DUH," Wheelie said sarcastically as Optimus narrowed his optics at the little minibot.

"I could place you and your sidekick in the trailer with Mikaela's belongings; if you two are not good." Optimus said.

Wheelie and Brains grumbled then; which led Optimus to growl then as he glanced back at Wheelie and Brains. "Or I could leave you both behind, Wheelie." Optimus said.

"No, come on Prime; never leave a bot behind." Brains said.

"Then you will behave, I am not in the mood for disrespect." Optimus said.

"We will be good, we swear," Wheelie and Brains said.

"Alright;" Optimus said as he got the boxes put into his trailer along with her furniture she was taking with her.

"It was in no time flat he had her things all packed up into his trailer; but Mikaela knew something was wrong with her bot and she wanted to help him.

"Quick aren't you?" she said with a smile.

"I do not wish for you to change your mind, Mikaela," he said honestly.

"I won't Optimus, never," she said as she kissed his lips, which made his optics brighten and then dim.

He suddenly felt like a youngling who had never been with a femme before, he was nervous and tripping all over himself trying to say the right thing.

"I-I am pleased, you can ride me; if you wish?" Optimus said not realizing what he said as Mikaela grinned as she thought how absolutely adorable the Autobot commander was when he was nervous.

She slid into the cab, and ran her hand over his seats, which in turn made him shudder once more. She glanced at the dials on his dash; they had been spun around and moved with a bit of urgency. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I just am rather….." his voice came from the radio rather husky.

"Relax I don't bite…. Much," she said as he shuddered once more which made her smile.

Primus help him, he felt like a loopy youngling; and he was finally happy honestly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Optimus' holoform crackled to life; he glanced at Mikaela and regarded her thoughtfully. She smiled as she ran her fingers through her long hair. She bit her bottom lip; as her thoughts went to what happened in the forest battle where Optimus had died by Megatron's hand.

"I am so glad Sam was able to bring you back; it was hell while you were gone like that." Mikaela said as her eyes misted.

Optimus glanced over at her; his eyes softened then. "I am back so do not dwell on the past, my dear; I will live for you always for you." He said with a smile.

"Good, see to it that you do," she playfully scolded.

Mikaela bit her bottom lip; because she knew something was bothering her bot. "Optimus, what's wrong?" she asked as he sighed.

"While we were checking out some energon readings we found a part of a long lost Autobot ship; which a Decepticon was after and it leads to an unmistakable conclusion." He said.

Mikaela perked up; but then suddenly understood what Optimus was getting at. "The government knew about this, didn't they?" she asked.

Optimus' eyes looked angry; Mikaela reached her hand over toward his. He smiled at her attempts to cheer him up and console him. "Yes, it would appear so; that they did indeed know about this craft." He said.

Mikaela had to wonder something else; if they knew that and kept it from Optimus what else were they keeping from him?

….

Somewhere on a mission…

Mudflap and his twin Skidz were checking out energon readings; and fighting as usual for them.

"Yo bro, you iz being a jerk as usual," Skidz said.

"Yea well you iz ugly," Mudflap said.

"Genius, we'z twins," Skidz said as they heard sounds and turned toward the sound of the noise.

They triggered their weapons; but then lowered them. "Humans, sorry we'z thought you's were Cons." Mudflap said.

"We know what you thought, Autobot," the man hissed as he glanced at another man."FIRE AT TARGETS…!" he yelled as the twins looked shocked as a wave of specialized bullets ripped through their armor hitting their sparks one spark completely exploding one slowly fading.

The man glanced at the twins then and said. "Can't have you warning, Optimus Prime now, can we?" the man asked sarcastically as he saw Skidz was still alive barely.

"…W-why…?" Skidz asked his voice filled with static.

"Autobots are no better than Decepticons; and the President won't rest until all Cybertronians are destroyed. However, he wants us if we can to capture and hold for experiments Optimus Prime, your leader and prime as it were." The man said.

"…W-who…..are….y-you…?" Skidz asked as his optics blinked rapidly as his spark finally faded away.

"As if it matters to you now; I am Silas and we are MECH the president's elite group to hunt Cybertronians down." He snarled.

…

Jolt had finished his mission early and went to check on the twins. He got the shock of his life; when he found Mudflap and Skidz offline. "What the slag; this was just a recon mission. What the frag happened to them?" he asked as he knelt along side of their bodies. "What kind of weapon did this; it is not giving off any type of reading like that of a Decepticon weapon?" Jolt asked himself.

He opened a commlink to Ratchet immediately; so he could report this.

:::::: Ratchet come in, it's Jolt::::::::::

::::::: Go ahead, Jolt; what did you find on your mission?:::::::

:::::: I didn't find anything on my mission, so I went back to check on the twins:::::::

Silence….

::::::: What did they do now? ::::::::

Silence…

:::::: Ratchet, the twins are dead :::::::

:::::: What…? ::::::: Ratchet asked shocked.

::::::: The twins are dead :::::::::::

:::::: The Decepticons? ::::::::::

::::::: I don't know, but I don't think so the weapon used doesn't give off an energon signal:::::

:::::: Alright, I'll tell Optimus when he gets here with Mikaela :::::::::

Ratchet sighed; they were down two more Autobots; but the disturbing part was the fact Jolt didn't think it was the Decepticons. This was not good, who could have killed them and more importantly was why?

"Oh frag it, Optimus will not like this not one bit." Ratchet said.

…

Several days have passed….

Optimus and helped Mikaela fix her apartment up very nicely, she was most pleased with that. She got several apartment warming gifts from the different bots, but of all the gifts she loved the one from Optimus.

She loved it, it was a massive home stereo with very strong speakers, but she never played it loud though. She also liked softer music, which Optimus was very thankful for too. Mikaela found Optimus in vehicle mode and he seemed rather quiet to her. She ran her hand over his new vehicle form. "Are you okay, Optimus?" she asked.

"I miss them, Mikaela" Optimus said.

Mikaela misunderstood at first, and felt bad. "You mean Sam?" she asked sadly.

"What…? No I am referring to the crazy twins they were annoying but they broke the tension at times." Optimus said as he broke apart transforming into bi pedal mode.

He leaned down and placed his hand on the floor by her, she climbed on instantly going up by his face.

Optimus signed and walked further back into the base and sat down on the floor. "I cared for them; I care for all my soldiers." Optimus said as he showed Mikaela holograms of different times with those two silly twins.

She laughed as she thought of them; she remembered how they were while in Egypt and she laughed harder. "They were silly at times, weren't they?" she said with a laugh.

Optimus laughed then. "Indeed they had this habit of sneaking up on people and tapping them on their back struts and saying boo and then laugh." Optimus said with a chuckle.

"I am so sorry what happened to them, Optimus, it wasn't right not by a long shot." She said as she ran her hand over his face which made him purr like a giant cat.

Mikaela cared so deeply for this being; he had such a compassionate and golden soul. She couldn't understand how anyone could ever hurt him, but hurt him they did and would continue to do.

…..

Silas had a new soldier; one that he figured would help bring down Optimus Prime completely. It was the President's idea to bring in this new soldier; especially seeing how Optimus Prime trusted this human completely.

Silas watched as his new soldier was fitted with the same outfit of black as his other men, and would be trained with each of his men on skill and weapons. "Silas, you do know it's Optimus I want revenge on right?" the guy said finally asked as he stopped at the sound of a small voice which entered the room.

A little dark hair girl about the age of 6 came in and ran to Silas. "Daddy…!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him and he picked her up and carried her off into the other room.

"He has a kid?" the guy asked.

"Yes, Silas' wife was killed by a Decepticon; he hates them all now including the Autobots." The one guy said.

"So that's the real reason he wants Optimus on his lab table," the new guy said.

"Partly, but he just doesn't like the Cybertronians period; but when he gets him on the lab table he won't leave believe that," the guy said.

"Fine with me," he said. "Fine with me," he added.

"You just see too it you don't grow a conscious after because that will not be smart or healthy." The guy said as the guy snorted.

"I don't need to be threatened," he snapped.

"Just remember what we said, and you will do fine." He said.

"When do we take down Optimus and bring him here?" the guy asked.

"Not for a while yet," Silas said then.

"I can't wait for him to see I betrayed him; just like he did to me." The guy said as he turned around and it was Samuel James Witwicky.

….

Optimus was in vehicle mode, as his holoform activated. He was headed to Mikaela's apartment; they had been as humans had phrased it going steady for a long time. Optimus had started to find, he had started to really grow closer with the human femme. She did things for him, which touched his spark. She also had made a special little remembrance for Skids and Mudflap, which touched all the Autobots. It never ceased to amaze any of the Autobots the lengths Mikaela went to make them all feel so welcome.

Optimus knocked on the apartment door, and she opened the door and pulled him inside with her. Optimus grunted in surprise, as she pulled his holoform within the apartment walls. "I have a surprise for you," she said with an eagerness, which made him smile.

"Okay," he said as he sat on the kitchen chair.

She had something hidden behind her; he tried to peer around at her surprise. "No peeking," she scolded as he smirked.

"Very well," he said as he tried to stay serious, but the serious face was dismissed with a smile regardless.

Mikaela pulled out a tray with things covered on them; Optimus tilted his head and watched. Mikaela placed the tray in front of him, and she suddenly said. "You have to wait until you're in bi pedal mode for these, but it's something special for you." She said as she motioned and he pulled the cloth off of the tray and gasped as his optics moved over the tray.

"E-Energon treats…?" he asked.

"Ratchet showed me how to make them, I wanted to surprise you." She said as he growled and pulled her so she was straddled over his lap.

"I do not know what to say this is so generous, Mikaela." Optimus said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said as his hands rested on her hips.

"You have very much so," he said as he leaned his head against hers.

Optimus got an idea; he wanted to be with her in bi pedal form now. He wanted to feel his hands on his spark, he had waited so long. He felt this would be the perfect time, if she felt ready for that step. "Mikaela, we have been together for a long time now, and I wondered if you would like to make it official and become my mate. On Cybertron, when two Cybertronians wish to take the next step to become spark mates; they interface and their sparks wrap around each other to complete the ritual they exchange a piece of their spark to each other. But I have asked Ratchet if it would be safe for you to touch my spark, and he assures me it is safe. If you chose to make it official and do this with me, it is your choice of course and if you do not wish to do it I will understand." Optimus said his optics brightened and dimmed, as Mikaela smiled and reached her hand out to touch his face.

"I would love to take the next step with you, Optimus." She said as her lips pressed onto his. "Take your treats with us," she said as she ran her lips over his audios which made him shudder.

"You are being…" his words died in his mouth, when she whispered something into his audios, which made his optics widen and glaze over with purple then as she laughed at how he hurried to help her to his vehicle form.

…

Optimus took her to his own quarters, he transformed into bi pedal form and glanced at the berth and looked at Mikaela. She nodded and he looked unsure at first, he wanted to make sure this was truly what she wanted. Cybertronians mated for life, and if she ever changed her mind after they mated. It would crush him, and send him into a spiral of depression he would not wish on his worst enemy.

"I am ready, Optimus," Mikaela said as he smiled and nodded.

He bent down, and lowered his hand for her to climb onto it. She did without thinking twice, and he eased his bulky frame onto the berth as he held her in his hand. He was nervous like a youngling; Mikaela smiled and touched his thumb. "It's okay, don't be so nervous okay?" she said.

"It is very important you understand something Mikaela, Cybertronians mate for life if you feel any slight hesitation or wish to rethink this do so now before we do this. I have found that I truly have fallen in love with you I never felt like this for anyone; mostly because as a Prime, I have to be and act a certain why. I long for a mate I truly do; but this is forever or as long as Primus sees fit to let you stay online with me." Optimus said as Mikaela was startled to see tears fall from Optimus' optics as he laid on the berth and placed her onto his chest plates.

"Optimus I fell in love with you no one else; I want you and no one else." Mikaela said as she bent down and ran her hands over his chest plates. "You are all I want only you and no one else." She whispered as his intakes hitched slightly as he nodded.

"Alright dear one, we will become one then," he said his baritone voice thick with emotion.

Mikaela watched in wonder as his chest plates opened, and she saw his spark which lit up the room then. She stared at his life force, as she got into his chest cavity. She glanced up at him from within his chest, she smiled so wildly. "What can I touch?" she asked as her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Whatever you wish to touch, you are my mate you can touch me anywhere you wish." Optimus said as Mikaela looked down at his spark chamber.

She knelt in front of his spark chamber, as she bit her lower lip her hands descended to his spark chamber. She ran her hands over it gently; she let them cascade over the chamber. Optimus had received every bit of data from the touch; it was a strong feeling which shot within his body.

He leaned back against the wall just as several pulses within his body hit him, which made him gasp and moan. He leaned his helm against the wall, while each pulse hit him and made the Autobot commander's interfacing panel start to ache and heat up.

He had never ever felt anything like this before, no one had not ever loved him nor did he love anyone. It was wartime, and he had a team to command. He also had remembered the words several femmes had said about him. They had said he was not programmed to love, he was a prime and no matter how well built he was they thought him incapable of loving anyone back.

It hurt. It hurt badly if he allowed to, but Mikaela this little human female chose to love him. He loved her too; he had taken the chance and opened his spark to her. Optimus found he was not sorry he did, because it was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced in his cycles.

Mikaela ran her hands over his spark next; she thought it would be hot. It wasn't though, it was an interesting experience. She heard Optimus moan, when she touched his spark. She heard the shakiness of his voice; he was beside himself with pleasure. "M-Mikaela," he whispered his baritone voice slammed against her heart.

Optimus' spark shocked him; it broke apart to explore its owner's femme. Mikaela was touching Optimus' spark and two tendrils slithered around her own body which made her become just as excited as her bot.

She gasped when Optimus' spark tendrils went right into her chest, and wrapped around her heart. The tendrils sent pulse after pulse within her body, while Optimus' own overload was also building within his body.

Mikaela had never felt anything as incredible as wave after wave hit her, which made her cry out Optimus' name over and over again. Optimus had followed Mikaela's and her name was the only thing he could say as he had been knocked into a reboot with a loopy smile on his face plates, and Mikaela had the sweetest smile plastered on her lips as well.

Love and contentment never felt so good….

…..

Several hours later…

Mikaela woke with a smile on her face; she turned to find Optimus' holoform curled up against her. She was still in his chest plates though; she was not sure how he had managed to activate his holoform while in robot form. She glanced at him, a lazy smile tugged at her lips as she reached her hand to his face plates.

"I love you, Optimus," Mikaela whispered.

She ran her hand down his metal body; he moaned slightly and shifted closer to her. His hand moved toward her leg, as he growled very protectively. "Mine…." He growled as he started to kiss her.

"I second that…..Mine," she growled as her hand moved and settled on his what he called his aft.

His optics flared purple then with underlined hints of pink, as he moved her onto her back. "I wish to interface with you, but if you do not wish to do this yet, I will stop it is your decision my dear." Optimus said.

Mikaela loved Optimus they had become bonded and were a couple and in his race already married, but he smiled and opened his hand. "We are what your species called married now, and while we do not wear circular things on our fingers. I know humans do, so I made this while you were in stasis from our bonding." Optimus said as in his hand was a ring made from his own metals of his body. "This was made with love and devotion for you, my dear Mikaela, think of me always and our love; whenever we must be apart for any time." Optimus said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Is this the correct finger, which states you are taken and belong to me now?" Optimus asked as she grinned.

"Yes, I love it so much, I love you Optimus Prime!" She exclaimed as she pulled the Autobot commander on top of her. "My hero and sexy bot," she cooed as Optimus tilted his helm and kissed her.

Optimus growled, as he initiated his interface program and his optics brightened as he glanced down at his human mate. She was a treasure and he was the most honored bot to find such a gem for his mate.

He ran a finger over her face, his optics locked with her eyes. "I love you Mikaela," he said as he held her gaze.

"I love you Optimus Prime always," she said as their bodies slowly became one.

….

The following morning Mikaela awoke to find herself still in Optimus' servos, he was in deep recharge. She ran her one hand over his face plates; her fingers caressed and felt all his grooves over his face.

Mikaela hated how some humans were so mean to the Autobots; because some thought they were not capable of emotions only war and fighting. There were very few who saw them as sentient beings with emotions and feelings, she saw the pain in Optimus' optics from the loss of the Twins. She saw the pain in Optimus' optics over the loss of Jazz and the Arcee triplets; so she knew exactly what he was capable of feeling. He felt everything and she worried how this sweet and sensitive soul could take anymore betrayals from the humans he trusted.

She vowed she would protective him with everything she had; she loved him more than life itself. "No one will ever harm you again, if it is in my power to stop it I will believe that my love." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, Optimus Prime." She said as she held him protectively in her arms.

…..

Silas was in his office, when a knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in," he said as Sam walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Silas?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I did." He said as Sam came in and closed the door.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Silas raised an eyebrow at Sam's question, and then smiled. "We are almost ready to put our plan into action," Silas said.

"Good, which one?" Sam asked Silas.

"We are going to take out the Autobot known as Jolt." Silas said.

"Ratchet's assistant," Sam said.

"Yes, that's right," Silas said.

Silas watched Sam with interest then; as a smile crossed his evil smug and scarred face.

"Tell me, Witwicky; how is your new girlfriend doing?" Silas asked.

"Carly, oh she's fine and she doesn't know a thing about this or you and your group trust me." Sam said.

"Really, are you sure?" Silas asked.

"Yes, Silas," Sam said.

"Good," Silas said as he paused and added in a sinister tone. "See to it that she doesn't either," Silas said as Sam nodded and understood completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In another dimension entirely….

The Autobots went through the ground bridge; they had picked up energy readings from dark energon. However while they figured it was Megatron at the location; and were surprised to find Starscream trying to rise Skyquake from the dead.

The Autobots didn't notice Miko, Jack and Raf sneak out of the ground bridge thanks to Miko wanting a front row seat to watch a zombie Con getting a throw down by Optimus Prime and the others.

However, Starscream had seen the Autobots; and while he did fire at the; he missed but Optimus didn't his aim was dead on and Starscream's servo was severed in the action. However at the same time Optimus and the other Autobots had found the kids; and Optimus ordered a ground bridge for them.

Starscream had ordered one at the same time; which caused a chain reaction in dueling ground bridges. There was a powerful explosion; and the kids simply disappeared; while the same thing happened to Starscream. "Arcee, are the children back at the base with you?" Ratchet asked.

"Negative, you don't see them?" she demanded in a worried tone of voice.

"No," Optimus remarked.

"Starscream is gone too," Bulkhead growled.

Optimus sighed; this was not good not good at all.

….

However back on TP Megatron's warship, called the Nemesis…

Megatron snarled as he approached the medical bay, "Where is Starscream?" Megatron demanded.

"He wandered away I am guessing to his quarters; although his finish was to say the least quite full of interesting dents and dings. He will still make a rapid recovery though, my Lord." Knockout said.

"Very good, keep the good work on my treacherous second in command." Megatron said. "Oh, and Knockout; keep me posted on his recovery, would you?" Megatron said.

"Yes, my Liege," he said.

Megatron nodded and headed out of the medical bay; he passed Soundwave who followed him into a room. "What did you learn?" Megatron asked Soundwave.

Megatron watched as Soundwave had showed him recorded footage of Starscream having a shard of dark energon in his claw; which he had stolen from Megatron in the first place.

"So, he did take the shard of dark energon that was within my spark chamber," Megatron said with a growl.

Soundwave nodded; that did not please Megatron. "Remind me of how much his loyalty runs." Megatron said snidely as Soundwave showed him a recorded video of Starscream trying to convince Soundwave that Megatron had to be shown mercy and be put off the life support machines. Megatron snarled; and punched a hole in a wall of the ship.

"I will have his spark one of these days!" Megatron roared as Soundwave silently watched his master as anger regarding Starscream's treachery hit him as well.

…..

In Optimus and Mikaela's dimension….

Miko, Raf and Jack groaned and looked around; while Jack helped Miko and Raf up. Raf pushed his glasses up onto his nose; after he straightened his backpack. "Where are we?" Miko asked.

"Maybe we were knocked into another part of Nevada or something." Raf said.

Miko just shrugged; while Jack didn't look impressed with their situation. "We need to contact them." Jack said.

"That leaves me out; I left my phone back at base, remember?" Miko said.

"You try calling them Jack," Raf said.

"Alright," Jack said as he tried to call; but got nothing but static on his cell.

He growled; and then walked a little bit away to try again. It was then the kids heard what sounded like blasts; and something rather large hitting the ground. They ran to a wooded area; and they saw who they realized to be Silas and MECH. However Sam was with them; and they did not know who Sam was of course. However what they witnessed was the murder of another Autobot…Jolt.

"We need to tell Optimus about this." Miko said.

"It's Silas and MECH and they killed an Autobot." Raf cried.

"Shush, both of you or they will hear us." Jack said.

There was little doubt that the Autobot was dead; which angered the three kids even more. "This is so wrong." Jack said as they glanced back hearing a jet go by as Starscream flew by.

"What's that freak doing here?" Miko asked. "Why couldn't Silas have killed him instead of an Autobot?" Miko snapped.

"Not caring about Starscream; I am more concerned about the dead Autobot." Jack said.

"Optimus will be really upset about this," Raf said.

"Who is that bot never saw him before?" Miko asked as Jack snapped a picture of him.

"I don't know; but we got to leave here and now." Jack said as they ran away from the scene of the crime.

"If Silas and MECH is killing bots; then Optimus needs to put the smack down on him." Miko said.

"We have to find the bots first," Raf said.

"No first we have to find out just actually where we are first," Jack said.

"Alright; and we stay together, got it Miko." Jack said as she frowned.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" she asked with a smirk.

"Because you always disobey," Jack and Raf said together as she rolled her eyes; while they tried to fight their way to find the Autobots and warn them about what had just taken place.

…..

Optimus was the happiest mech any of his men had ever seen him, and they knew Mikaela was that difference. She had awakened within Optimus something they all thought was long gone in him. Ratchet and Ironhide had discussed things which regarded their leader for a while now. "They have been together now for a long time, haven't they?" Ironhide asked.

"Indeed, it will be almost a month since they became officially bonded." Ratchet said.

Ironhide chuckled then. "What do you find so humorous, you aft head?" Ratchet demanded.

"I am happy for him, doc, so just calm it down." Ironhide said with a smug look. "He has been so alone and not himself for so long, I am glad he is happy." Ironhide said.

Ratchet sighed then, as Ironhide glanced at him. "I know that look, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The humans keeping the part of the Ark from him and us; it troubles me what else are they keeping from us?" Ratchet said.

"I hope you're wrong; Ratch." Ironhide said.

"Me too, Ironhide," Ratchet said.

"But….?" Ironhide asked.

"But, I have a rather bad feeling, Ironhide; I just can't shake it." Ratchet said.

"About what exactly….?" Ironhide asked.

Silence….

"Ratch…" he pressed.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet said.

"Well Ratchet, do you worry about the human governments?" Ironhide asked him point blank as Ironhide was not a mech to mince words.

"Not….Well, if you must know; I don't know at all alright…." Ratchet finally said. "But I just wonder about humanity I really do." Ratchet said. "But then a difference happened…." Ratchet said.

"What difference Ratch?" Ironhide asked.

"Mikaela made up for that by giving him hope and a future for him now," Ratchet said. "So, that is a blessing at least." Ratchet said.

"When are you and Optimus heading to the moon; so you can investigate the Ark?" Ironhide asked.

"We are going early tomorrow morning; we have to have a few things secured first." Ratchet said.

"Where is Optimus now?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet looked shocked he would even ask such a question; so he laughed hysterically at his dear friend. "Where do you think he is?" Ratchet asked in a sarcastic tone laced with his laughter.

"Oh yeah, my bad," Ironhide said.

…

Mikaela woke from a troubling dream, she looked to find Optimus was not recharging next to her side.

"Hmmm, where is he?" she asked herself as she trudged from her and Optimus' quarters to the rec room, his office and finally she walked outside heading for seats on the side and sat down. She saw them all playing basketball they looked like they were having fun. Mikaela's eyes caught sight of Sarah and Annabelle and Mikaela's eyes lit up. She loved Annabelle. Sarah walked over and let Mikaela hold Annabelle; she could sense the young woman loved Annabelle and she was so good with her.

"Annabelle likes you." Sarah said.

"I like her too." Mikaela said.

"You're very good with children." Sarah said.

Mikaela smiled but sadly. "Thanks Sarah." Mikaela whispered as Sarah glanced over at Optimus playing basketball in his holoform with Ironhide, Ratchet, Will, Graham and several other guys from NEST.

"Can I ask you something?" Sarah asked.

"Sure what is it?" Mikaela asked.

"Are you truly happy with Optimus?" she asked as Mikaela glanced up shocked at the question.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked stunned by the question.

"It's just your so good with children and you can't have children with him he is a robot and can't give you what every normal woman craves." Sarah said as Optimus glanced over at Mikaela and smiled at her.

Mikaela smiled sadly back and Optimus suddenly felt something was wrong. He constantly feared his human's love would leave him; because he was not human and he sometimes didn't understand things like a human would. But she had always been patient with him in the end however he hoped their differences wouldn't separate them in the end. Optimus knew she loved him not just by showing him with her heart but with her soul. But still something seemed a little different with her lately especially when Sarah Lennox and Annabelle Lennox were near her. He was distracted and when the ball was put into play. It hit Optimus in the head but it didn't really faze.

Sarah noticed Mikaela hadn't answered her yet. "I'm happy Sarah why would you ask that?" she asked.

"I was just checking is all." she said as Mikaela smiled sadly giving Annabelle back over to Sarah.

Mikaela got up and headed back into the base while Sarah wondered if she did something wrong to upset Mikaela. Optimus frowned as he headed toward the base to find his beloved. The others watched as Optimus followed her inside needing to hold her somehow sensing something was dreadfully wrong with his mate. "Mikaela…?" Optimus whispered as she stopped but didn't turn around.

He slid his arms around her but when she turned around her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He felt his spark jump as he watched her. He touched her face slowly he suddenly had an awful feeling creep inside his spark.

"Optimus, we need to talk I never noticed until Sarah walked over with Annabelle and brought it up. I mean, I knew I had to make sacrifices; but I don't know if this sacrifice is worth sacrificing being with you. We can't have children ever and…I want children…..If I stay with you I can't have children." she said as he made a sad robotic sound she had never heard before and lowered his head. "I am so sorry, Optimus…..but this won't work." she whispered as Ratchet and Ironhide walked over just as their leader and friend broke down in silent pain not able to hide it any longer.

"So…. I am not wanted or loved any longer I have outlived any type of usefulness in your life?" he asked in a shaky tone as his gears shifted and moved inside his body. "I am dysfunctional in your eyes?" he asked. "Because I cannot help you make you make human sparklings; you no longer love me is what you are telling me?" he asked.

He was trying so hard to understand where he went wrong. He was not human that's where he went wrong he thought silently. He could hide with his holoform all he wanted he could never take the place of true human in Mikaela's life and she deserved better. He was just a machine he could never give her a real life. He was kidding himself. He didn't belong in her life romantically as a friend maybe…. but as a mate never. He slowly let his holoform's arms release her from his hold he had on her waist. He slowly understood she wanted to be released from their bond she wanted to find a human love. He made another robotic sound an agonized sound tore from him as Ratchet and Ironhide approached and saw the look on Optimus' face and knew something had happened something horrible something to truly break the Autobot leader's spark.

However what Mikaela didn't know was if Optimus truly loved her pain of losing her might kill the Autobot leader. "Very well, I release you from your vows to me you are free to marry another." he said as she nodded.

She looked up into his eyes and saw only emptiness in his blue eyes pain and emptiness; she had put it there. She backed up seeing the pain burning in those eyes of his as she saw the displeased looks on Ironhide, Ratchet and their expressions mocked her. She bowed her head and not knowing what else to say. "I am sorry, Optimus; so very sorry." she whispered as she looked away. "Goodbye Optimus; please be well." she said as she went running into the base to pack.

"Optimus…." Ratchet started to say; until Optimus held up his hand.

"She's right I had no business trying to make a relationship work with a human; and so was Ironhide he was right too." Optimus said as Ratchet and Ironhide suddenly had an urge to Mikaela for hurting Optimus.

The whole time he watched her leave he was dying inside. He was not dysfunctional or was he? He wanted to chase after her and make her see he wasn't useless but the more he thought about it the more he knew he was. He just couldn't win Ratchet was wrong he would never ever be happy again. She had been his perfect mate and now she was gone never to return to him. He was kidding himself trying to make a relationship with a human. He knew his purpose and that was plain and simple now. He would end this war dying in battle and dying a lone as he was programmed to do. He was after all a machine and a cold tired machine at that. He had no place in a human woman's life not now not ever. He felt Ratchet's hand on his shoulder; and he shrugged it off. He was mixed up. He ached for her and he wanted her; but he wanted her happy. He knew that she would never be happy with him not really after learning what she wanted and craved. She would never be satisfied with just simple spark and heart merges. Optimus barely heard the Decepticon alarms going off; he never heard Megatron's engines or the cannon blast. Megatron's cannon blast had ripped through Optimus' chest from the back. It sliced apart his spark extinguishing his life force. All he felt was a sense of release and an odd peace in his troubled soul as he finally was laid to rest from the terrible ache in his soul.

…

Optimus jumped out of recharge his spark pulsed as he glanced down at the sleeping form beside him. Mikaela slept soundly by his side; as he made a robotic sound. "It was a dream oh thank Primus." he whispered as his intakes went through his vents his gears moved and shifted as he felt Mikaela turn over and slide her hand into his holoform robot form's chest.

Mikaela even in her sleep found his spark chamber with no problem it amazed him completely making him smile sadly. "Oh Primus, Mikaela….." Optimus groaned.

Mikaela smiled. "Are you okay, Optimus?" she asked.

"Yes, It was only a nightmare I'll be okay." he said sighing heavily.

"Optimus….."

"Yes, my love." he replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." he replied his spark pulsed and leapt at her words.

She hated when he had nightmares Ratchet called them fluxes from the war. She on the other hand called them nightmares from Hell. Optimus was jarred from recharge and uptight from them for a while. She always knew how to help him however she would caress his spark to take his mind off his troubles. "Optimus isn't there anything Ratchet can do for you?" she asked as he watched her lovingly.

"My love, I worry about things and they tend to invade my processers at night." he replied.

"Such as?" she asked as she looked at him and opened his chest plates making him jump slightly.

"Fear…." he whispered.

"Of what?" she asked as she swirled her fingers near his spark chamber but never touching his spark.

Silence…..

"Optimus tell me….please." she said.

He sighed softly. "I fear someday I'll lose you because I can't give you human sparklings." he said.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked as he nodded. "Optimus, I knew going into this relationship I would have to sacrifice some things." she said.

"You shouldn't have to." he said softly.

"Well we do things for love." she said grinning as his eyes shined brighter; as she kissed his lips. "Hmm, does my bot want a spark merge before he and Ratch go on their mission to the moon?" she asked in a playful mood as he was watching her.

"You're amazing, Mikaela." he whispered.

"And don't you forget it, buster!" she purred as he pulled her close kissing her with more force as his spark headed for her heart slowly dissolving into her chest driving human and Cybertronian closer into waves of pleasure.

"I will somehow think of a way to make your dream happen." he whispered as his spark moved all through her heart. "You're mine I will find a way." he whispered as a tear of Energon left. "I will, Mikaela, I will I promise you." he said softly his voice trailing off as Mikaela held him tightly giving him so much love. "I've stolen your heart and I am not giving it back to you, Mikaela." he whispered as she smiled and ran her hand over his face. "Never….."

"Did you think I was going to give your spark back not happening, Optimus; you belong to me now." she said firmly as he smiled. "But please don't dwell on this baby issue, okay?" she asked.

"You are my world, Mikaela I must take care of you and your needs. Please let me try to think of a way to make your dream come true. Besides you would make a wonderful mother and I would someday love to be a sire." he said as his optics moved clicking as she caressed his face as she saw the love in his optics shining brightly making her gasp.

"Is it that important to you, Optimus?" she asked.

"Yes."

She was silent as she looked at him. "Okay, if it means that much to you just don't obsess about it, okay?" she asked.

"If that is your wish….." Optimus said turning over taking her with him.

"Optimus….?"

"Yes…." he said his voice shaking slightly.

Mikaela slid her hands on his metal face caressing his face; as his shining blue optics focused only on her.

"You are so much more than a robot to me; when I look into our optics. I see love, compassion, a caring gentle soul who can also be fierce, but who yearns for peace and acceptance in a world that truly doesn't deserve to have him. You have a caring soul Optimus and I love you with all I am. And yet you still think you don't belong when you do belong you're home… you are home where you belong." she whispered as her words fused Optimus once more and made his optics become dewy with moisture.

She did it again she knew his very thoughts she pushed all doubts and worry away. It was her special words that hit him sharply and his spark took over and she pulled him close and held him against her chest. She felt his spark enter her chest once more and swirl around her heart. She didn't care that this was his only way of expressing physical love to her. She didn't care about normal all she cared about was making Optimus feel loved and cherished.

"That's it, Optimus no more fear…. let it go." she whispered as she felt his spark fade in and out of her heart making her smile.

"I love you." was all he said softly.

"I love you, too." she whispered as the powerful spark and heart merge knocked the powerful Autobot leader offline.

Mikaela held him close making sure all doubt and worry were thrown clear away from his drives and processors leaving only love and peace. She sat up and could see his true larger form that was on the huge bed was completely offline. The spark and heart merge had done its job. It relaxed him enough to throw his systems offline and keep him offline for awhile. She knew exactly how to take care of her bot she loved him and wanted him to be taken care of. "Sleep my love…" she said softly snuggling closer to her loving bot.

….

Optimus' holoform never left; he still looked as regal as ever-but he stood exactly six and a half feet tall. She gasped, always loving it when he sent the holoform of himself instead of a human one. It was always so much better to interact with him when he was the same size as her; and in his robot mode.

"Optimus….I love when you do this." she said as he watched her with his optics.

He fixed her in his shining blue optics.

"Human holograms feel so false to me; while it is true they are useful as a disguise while driving in daylight...but when I'm alone, I'd much rather experience your world as myself. But I must admit when being with you it feels wonderful especially to hold you." he said as a sad smile formed on his metal face.

Optimus Prime In many ways reminded her of a glistening metal sculpture his body so intricate and his face so perfectly formed with humanoid, yet simultaneously alien features. The spaces between his facial plating weren't as pronounced at this size. She stared at him. He was beautiful; and he was all hers. Something about his eyes was sad...Between what he had told her and seeing his own brother his very evil brother; who wanted to destroy him and the knowledge that all hope to restore his world seemed lost. She wondered if he ever spent his recharge hours going over it again and again in his mind, seeing what he could have done different. Mikaela realized she was staring. She looked down, pretending to examine her fingernails. His radio whirred to life and strains of Mikaela's favorite music played; as she smiled.

Notes and chords continued to float in the still night. "This is rather relaxing," he mused.

"Yeah, it is." Mikaela let her cheek rest against Optimus' chest.

"You are so beautiful." Optimus whispered his blue optics shining brightly.

Blushing Mikaela tilted her head to the side. She'd been called many things hot, sexy, gorgeous...but beautiful was a new one. "Thanks Optimus…"

Again, she felt her cheeks growing warm. She leaned against Optimus and wrapped her arms around his neck. Somehow, his armor wasn't as big an obstacle as she first thought. One of his thumbs stroked her lower back. No, not stroking her, just feeling her nightshirt, but it felt too wonderful to make him stop. Besides she became suddenly aware of her own thumbs repeatedly tracing a vent on the back of his head.

Mikaela frowned; and realized he still was concerned about the baby issue. He also guessed exactly what she was thinking and smiled sadly at her. Mikaela looked up at him running her

hand over his face. "Optimus, you're so upset your shaking you didn't bring me here just to dance. I need for you to get whatever is on your chest out in the open for your own good. She said as she continued to slid her hand over his face.

It always amazed Optimus how she could read him like a book the human expression hit him flatly. Suddenly he just said those words once more because he was so in love with her they easily came to him. "I loved you more then I could ever have imagined; and I will love you after my last exhalation." he said as he trembled watching her.

He cycled a deep sigh and his blue optics dimmed a half degree. It was easy to see how much he loved but he also grieved just as strongly. And he endured it in silence because he was the foundation of the Autobots. If he cracked, they would fall. The pressure had to be maddening. Memories flooded her mind things that were awful and horrible. She often had nightmares where Optimus didn't survive. She couldn't help it, Megatron was twisted and cruel.

"Its okay, Mikaela..." Fingers stroked her hair, "Everything will be okay."

Something broke inside her. Heat swelled from her throat to her eyes. Dropping her cheek against the windshield on his chest, she clenched her fists and wept. Makeup be-damned, she cried for everything. Her father, the events in Egypt, everything Optimus lost everything she lost in her past and everything in between she couldn't think of right then. She also cried because of the deaths of Skids and Mudflap; they were crazy but they were her friends too. "It's...going to...be okay..." Optimus' face pulled in a mechanical grimace.

Energon formed on his optics too fast for him to blink it away; and the droplets dripped straight off his optic lids and hit his armor. A display of vulnerability as rare and brief as the sun between storm clouds something he only shared with her. Mikaela cupped his face; she needed to console him. He blinked and two more drops fell like rain on her this time. For that moment, Optimus Prime wasn't a leader. He was a lonely being just wanting to stop the pain; he wanted so much; but asked so little.

"I'm sorry for…. Leaking like this…." He whispered.

"Shh," she said as Mikaela ignored her own tears and held his face in both hands now looking him square in the eyes. "I love you," she said softly as that seemed to make him cry harder.

Smooth steel fingertips brushed away her tears. For every tear he wiped off her cheek another fell from his eyes. They were pure energon tears; not salty tears humans cry. Optimus cycled a long noisy sigh.

"I know you said what you said before; but it is everything the deception from the human governments; and then the deaths of the twins. You keep me functional only you; I love you so much." He said.

"Mikaela, why do I keep getting betrayed; first Megatron and now the government withholding information..." Optimus whispered as his hands rose and fell in a helpless gesture like he didn't know what to do until she guided his arms back around her waist.

He turned his head burying his face in her hair. His vocal mechanisms groaned, screeched and shuddered like an engine that wouldn't quite turn over. Optimus' walls had crumbled completely now and he let loose all his pain he cried harder and harder. Mikaela felt his warm energon drops drip onto her neck and shoulder. She could feel each tremble of his metal body. Every sob made his shoulders heave. This hero, this leader and prime, should never have been made to cry this hard like this. "I…..haven't cried before this... I couldn't for my men." He said.

"No, you need to do this." Mikaela said as she let her cheek rest against his silver ear finial.

"Thank you...Baby...Thank you for always being there for Me." he whispered. "This is just another reason why I love you... You allow me to be me no questions asked."

"Okay, I want you to lie down but lean up against the mattress and just relax." she said as he eyed her. "Okay, I know you're used to giving commands but for now I am going to give the orders...Alright?" she asked watching him lean against the mattress nodding at her. "I love you, Optimus and I am going to help you forget your pain by giving you a slight distraction." she said as he watched her with growing interest.

"Really Mikaela, how will you do that?" he asked.

"I am going to overload your systems." she said matter of factly.

"What?"

"You heard me, Optimus." she said grinning mischievously.

"So...You're going to overload my systems so I offline...Is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes...You'll like it I promise." she said.

"I have no doubt I'll like It." he said with a slight laugh.

He was silent then he had no doubt his bonded could throw his systems offline that much he knew.

"I love you, Mikaela." he whispered as she smiled at him as he moved his hands to her waist then one to her face brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you too, Optimus." she said as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

She laid her hand flat between his chest plates and he arched into her. Within seconds his armor made the same crackling noises she heard when she touched a TV screen.

"Ooh Slag, it that feel so good." Optimus moaned.

Mikaela grinned; and she pressed two fingers into his spark and the mighty leader couldn't be still not for anything. He moaned and arched up; as his overload started to build up within his systems. He moaned, groaned and grunted; his optics stunning a brilliant shade of purple. "Optimus... Are you okay?"

"Yes, do not stop please…." He said as he writhed beneath her. "Mikaela, my Mikaela," Optimus groaned.

It sounded like pain, but she knew now he felt quite the opposite. "That feels..._wonderful!_"

Optimus tipped his head back, his facial plates grinding together in a slow grimace that made him both exotic in a way. It was truly amazing how stroking a seemingly innocent part of his chest could drive him up the wall. "Feel good?"

"Very..." He reached up to brush his fingers over her cheek as his systems hit their peeks hard.

"Mikaela...Love you, baby." He whispered. "Offlining...can't stop it." he said as his confused and incoherent words swirled out of his mouth.

Optimus' systems overloaded and overheated and forced him offline to reboot his systems. His hologram flickered without fully disappearing but he was out. Mikaela had known he could offline from several things extreme damage and pain, extreme pleasure to his spark. She caressed his face knowing he'd be out for a while. But he needed this; oh God how he needed to be himself and let his pain out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mikaela paced back and forth; she rubbed her hands on her jeans. She was very nervous; Optimus had told her stories about Sentinel Prime. He was Optimus' mentor and father like figure; and he held so much respect and honor for the mech. So, naturally Mikaela was nervous about finally meeting him. "Oh my, I am so nervous about this." She said as she heard her cell phone ring. "Okay, that's the sign get a hold of yourself, Mikaela; Optimus needs you." She said as she headed for the door to meet him and Ratchet who were heading back with Sentinel Prime.

Later that night…..

Optimus held Mikaela in his hand; he wanted to introduce her to his mentor. Mikaela showed the older Prime respect for Optimus' sake; and he felt such pride because of that. "Sir Hello; Optimus has told me so much about you." She said.

"Thank you; and I can see why Optimus fancies you; you are very spirited and attractive and fitting for any Prime." Sentinel said as Optimus nodded.

"Thank you, Sentinel." Optimus said.

Sentinel nodded. "Would you mind, if I stole your mate for awhile Mikaela?" Sentinel asked.

"No, of course not go right ahead." She said.

Mikaela had her own things to do now as well; one thing which was at the top of her list actually.

…

Mikaela started at the calendar, she was late really late this month. She growled this was so like her cycles at all, they were never this late ever. She bit her bottom lip, she needed to check she was not sure and Optimus had said that having sex with him she would never get pregnant. She hadn't been with any humans; she would never cheat on Optimus. She sighed then, and she headed for the drug store to get a testing kit. She had to be sure before she approached Optimus or Ratchet about this.

She had gone to the store and gotten back within plenty of time. She did the test and waited the time needed for it. She was nervous to say the least, if she was pregnant there would be talk she just hoped this was not going to be an awful misunderstanding by everyone if she turned out to be….. She gazed down at the test, and her eyes widened it was indeed positive….. She was pregnant with Optimus' child.

_How was that even possible?_

"I am carrying his child, we are going to be parents." she whispered as tears of happiness ran down her face."I am going to be a mother, and Optimus is going to be a daddy."

She glanced at the time; he should be back from his drive with Sentinel by now. She had to see Ratchet first, and just hope he didn't accuse her of cheating.

….

Mikaela knocked on the door to the medical bay, and then walked in to find Ratchet in conversation with Ironhide. "Hey guys," she said.

"Mikaela hello, are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Well actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Yes indeed, you can have a seat please," he said as Ironhide waved and headed out of the medical bay.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked Ironhide.

He snorted. "I am needed now Ratchet; Sideswipe just commed me and he and Dino are in need of an assist. It would seem the Dreads are after Sentinel; so I must go bust some punk ass Decepticons apart with my cannons with leftie and rightie." Ironhide said as Mikaela smirked.

"Leftie and rightie….?" Mikaela asked.

"Oh, do not get him started," Ratchet mused.

"He named his cannons…?" she asked.

"Of course, I did." Ironhide said.

"Okay, go get them, Hide; bring the hurt!" Mikaela said.

"I intend too." He said as he transformed and peeled out as Mikaela glanced back at Ratchet.

Mikaela bit her lower lip and sat down; she wasn't sure how to start the conversation. She sighed, and then began. She had asked Ratchet to hear her out before he said anything, and he waited but he was boiling within his energon lines. When she became quiet, he assumed she was finished speaking then. "Are you finished?" he asked his tone abrupt and she knew he didn't believe her.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"How could you do this to him, after everything I said to you and everything he has had happen to him you still cheat on him?" Ratchet demanded of her.

"What…..? No, I did not cheat on him scan me for crying out loud, do you pick up anyone else on me?" she snapped as the medic scanned her and found no one else' scent on her.

"You are truly impregnated by Optimus Prime then, how is this even possible?" Ratchet asked as he commed his leader; but found he was not there yet.

He wanted to wait until he was back at the base to tell him; because it was much more official then just stated over the commlinks. However, Ratchet decided to give him a comm message anyway; but as he was commed his leader his own message link was not received correctly; which meant it had to be logged in and gone through later by Optimus. Ratchet heard alarms going off and he peered out of the door and saw Sentinel Prime tearing up the base. "What the slag is he doing?" Ratchet demanded to himself.

"What is it, Ratchet; what's going on?" Mikaela asked.

"Stay back," Ratchet ordered falling into protective mode knowing he needed to protect his leader's mate and child.

However later, the medic would learn the hard truth one of his dearest friends Ironhide was executed by Sentinel Prime using his cosmic rust gun. Mikaela was in shock; but she listened to what Ratchet instructed her to do.

However, what Ratchet wasn't prepared for was the governments blaming Optimus and the Autobots and exiling them off of Earth.

…..

General Morshower, Mearing, Galloway and Simmons stood watching and waiting when the word that the president was exiling the Autobots. They started to get the ball rolling for getting them off of the planet; while all Optimus could do was look shocked at the fact his allies were betraying them yet again.

Optimus stood there and stared at Mearing, and the president who had just arrived at the base. He could not believe what he was hearing; it was bad enough they were being exiled. However now, he was being refused to be able to see his mate one more time; which was just cruel in his eyes. "You cannot do this to me; she is my mate, please." Optimus said as energon tears threatened to fall from his optics.

"You have no right she is human!" Mearing yelled as Optimus bristled at Mearing's choice of words.

"She belongs to me, she is my mate!" Optimus roared his hands suddenly clenched into tight fists.

"You're done here, Prime; and she's not yours." The president remarked.

Optimus' gaze went to one human; then another silently beseeching one of them to allow him to see Mikaela one last time at least. "I never once did anything against your planet all I ever did was try to save humanity; but this is the thanks I get for that banishment from your planet and you forbidding to let me see my own mate!"Optimus retorted.

"The answer is still no, Prime; now just pack up and get ready to leave." Mearing ordered.

Optimus was spark broken; he would never see his mate again. He turned toward the humans; his spark raced with pain. He shook his helm and walked away; this was one enemy he was so tired of being betrayed by.

He joined his other Autobots; as they headed for the ship; which brought the second wave of Autobots on it. They headed into the ship; all the while Optimus was dying inside within his spark. "I love you, Mikaela; please remember me and know I will always love you. You changed my life forever; and my spark will always be yours." Optimus whispered as he headed into the ship.

Everyone stood and monitored as the ship took off; they also cheered as it went up. However, Starscream suddenly took off out of nowhere and fired at their ship within seconds the Autobot ship blew up along with all the Autobots perishing inside of it.

…

Mikaela was fighting with one of the NEST's soldier's when she tried to get back onto base when it happened. "I want to see Optimus now, let me through damn it!" she yelled as she suddenly screamed out in pain. "Optimus no….." she screamed as she dropped to her knees.

She couldn't feel him, she couldn't feel anything anymore. "No," she whispered.

Optimus was gone, her Optimus was gone and her baby would never know its daddy.

"Optimus…" she cried as she suddenly passed out cold.

...

Mikaela woke up; she had found a hiding place to curl up at. However now, she walked in a daze down the street; she wasn't even sure where she was anymore. She was lost and sick down deep within her soul.

"Oh Optimus," she cried as she sank down to her knees in tears.

…

TP Starscream watched the whole thing; and he became very confused. So, what did he decide to do; he followed his counterpart to where Megatron and Sentinel Prime were. "What is going on here; who are they?" TP Starscream demanded as he transformed in midair landing in front of Megatron, Sentinel Prime and his counterpart.

"You there, who are you?" TP Starscream demanded.

"How are you speak to me in such tones; I am a prime!" Sentinel roared.

"You are not Optimus Prime!" TP Starscream snapped.

"Optimus Prime and his Autobots are dead." Megatron snarled.

"What, but that can't be possible…" TP Starscream said. "By whose servo…?" he asked.

"Mine…" Starscream snapped.

"And just who are you?" TP Starscream asked with a sneer not believing the seeker.

"The better question is who are you?" Sentinel demanded.

"I am second in command to Lord Megatron; I am commander Starscream." He answered smugly as Sentinel glanced over at Megatron who looked confused as he looked at his Starscream and then back at TP Starscream.

"You are not Starscream!" Megatron shouted.

"Yes, I am," TP Starscream said in an insulted tone of voice.

"I am Starscream, Megatron's second in command and slayer of Optimus Prime and his Autobots." Starscream sneered as he spat at TP Starscream who looked disgusted at being spat at.

"How dare you spit on me; you insolent imposter, I will have your spark for that!" TP Starscream exclaimed. "And you who said you're a Prime; what's your designation then?" he demanded.

"My name is Sentinel Prime; you ridiculous excuse for a Decepticon." He replied.

"Sentinel Prime…..that cannot be," TP Starscream said in a shocked tone of voice.

"Yes and why not?" Sentinel demanded.

"Because Megatron killed Sentinel Prime vorns ago; so you're clearly an imposter." TP Starscream snarled.

Sentinel glanced at Megatron; his optics flared with anger. "What is this idiot warrior of yours talking about?" Sentinel demanded.

"Why are you asking _him_ that for?" TP Starscream demanded.

Megatron got up and approached TP Starscream; his blood red optics glared at the seeker in question. "Because I am Lord Megatron; and you are not my second in command because he is." Megatron growled as he pointed toward his Starscream.

TP Starscream snarled and transformed and took to the air for safety reasons not understanding what was happening now. Megatron sneered then. "I do not trust that one at all; I want to know exactly who he is." Megatron snarled.

"I do not care; I order you to find that idiotic seeker and exterminate him," Sentinel growled as Megatron growled but nodded.

…

Dylan Guild ran up toward Sentinel, Megatron and Starscream; he was panting heavily. "What do you want insect?" Sentinel demanded of him.

"The Autobots have been spotted very much alive." Dylan said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Lock the city down; and find them!" Sentinel ordered as Dylan nodded.

…

Optimus was leading his Autobots into the city; but his spark hurt he wanted Mikaela, only his Mikaela. "Please be alright; and please forgive me for not being able to say goodbye." He whispered.

He was scared there was no way he could have warned her; they had no chance for goodbyes. She would think he was dead; he was terrified she'd be sick from the loss of her bond mate. "I miss you," he whispered to himself. "I need to find her, Primus please help me." Optimus begged.

Optimus wasn't going to stop until all the Decepticons were dead; and he had his Mikaela with him once more.

"Please Primus, please help us." He whispered once more as his spark raced with so much powerful emotions.

...

Optimus' anger flared as he saw some of the Decepticons heading for him; and in the lead was Barricade. He watched his scout Transform; and tackle Barricade. Optimus wanted to settle things with Sentinel and Megatron himself; he had it. Sentinel murdered Ironhide and now he would pay with his own life for his treacherous actions with his own life.

Optimus drove rapidly as he saw Sentinel; and he transformed and tackled the older prime. Optimus and Sentinel punched each other; Sentinel tried to execute Optimus several times; but Optimus blocked each thing Sentinel tried to do to kill him. Megatron tried to help Sentinel overwhelm Optimus; however that wasn't going to work with Optimus; Optimus was furious over everything that happened. He fought with Megatron; until Megatron had given a fake truce to mock Optimus further. Optimus lost it completely; he used his energon axe and swung it at Megatron.

He beheaded Megatron and took part of his spine with it. Optimus slammed his axe down with Megatron's head on it; and watched as the blood red optics went out forever. He turned toward Sentinel; Optimus' optics burned with fury. "You were my mentor; you were like a sire to me!" Optimus roared. "You were a prime; and you do this!" he shouted.

"And, you were always a fool, Optimus." Sentinel snarled as Optimus punched him in the face plates then.

Optimus reached down and grabbed Megatron's rifle and blasted Sentinel several times killing the older prime. Optimus glanced around and saw his Autobots had taken out the other Decepticons. Optimus heard sounds behind him; and he saw humans dressed in black with masks but he also saw NEST, and several other supposed human allies.

"You were exiled; and yet here you are. You came back; we don't want you here." Lennox said.

Optimus frowned at these words; but he remained silent. "You're not wanted here." Mearing snarled.

"That was apparent with the exiling and keeping my mate from me." Optimus snapped.

"Well, we will find her, don't worry." Epps said.

Optimus narrowed his azure optics; he didn't like what he was hearing not one bit or its tone of what they were applying. Especially, when he saw Ratchet, the Wreckers, Sideswipe, and then Dino executed before his optics; but just as he tried to save his little scout they blew a hole right through Bumblebee causing a high pitched screech from the little scout. "We already had executed Jolt and those stupid twins; now they all ended those other Autobots of yours. That only leaves you left Optimus Prime, doesn't it?" Mearing asked sarcastically as Optimus suddenly transformed after blowing several vehicles up. "You idiots find him!" she shouted.

"He'll head for wherever Mikaela is; he wants her back." Lennox said.

"Then find her; we can use her to get to him." Mearing said.

"Silas said he has two interesting creations to use to find her." Graham said.

"I don't care you just find her!" Mearing ordered.

"Yes mame right away," Lennox said.

"Don't call me mame, enough with the mame." Mearing said with a snarl as they went to find Mikaela and Optimus both.

…..

Sunnydale Texas…

Despair. Fear and pain it was all he knew now, it was all that coursed through his circuits. He lost his men; and his Mikaela gone and taken from him. Then his men were taken one by one from him, first the twins and Jolt; and then Ratchet, Sideswipe, the Wreckers, Dino, and then his loveable little scout. He was forced to hide and try to stay alive but all alone now.

The Autobot commander drove silently through the night; his spark broke in a million different pieces. Mostly, when he thought about everything, but when he saw the billboards it hurt even more.

Remember Chicago

Report Alien

Activity

Optimus had changed his vehicle form many times, but he was weakened from energon loss. What did it matter? Why was he running all the time, he was alone now, why was he delaying his fate now? He had nothing left to hope for now, all he had was dread and pain. The sad thing was he used to hold hope within his spark, but now all he could hold was survival. The humans didn't want him there, and they spoke loud and clear. They murdered his team. They were searching for his mate; he had to find her first; he just had too.

….

Another area in the same state…..

Two children were in the woods, they were orphans now huddled together. They had run away from foster care, because they were abused there. However, no one seemed to care about that or them, they were on their own in a cold world.

The older of the two Anna was dirty; her long brown hair was now all matted down by dirt and grime and hung down. She had wistful dark brown eyes, which shined of mistrust. She had a baseball cap on her head, as well as a dirty face. She had caked dirt under her fingernails, and her clothes as well as her brother's were smelly. They didn't seem to mind or care at the moment.

Anna looked at her brother Bennie and he was in the same shape as she was in. Anna was a year older than him; they had lost their family so long ago. It seemed nothing fazed them, but Anna silently wanted more, she clung to the hope of a family.

"Anna, I'm hungry so badly, that my stomach hurts because of it." Bennie said with a whine.

"I know, Bennie." She whispered. "Mine does too." She added, while he cried.

"Shhh, we'll find something to eat." She promised as he put his head on her and just cried harder.

Anna sighed; things always just seemed to get worse for them….Always.

…

In another dimension, Jasper Nevada…

The sun was going down, and the air was warm as a female Cybertronian known as Arcee stood on topside of their base. She stood staring at the gravesite of her partner and friend, Cliffjumper.

"Cliff, I miss you, I really do. I wish this slagging war would end; it's taking its toll on everyone….. Even Optimus now; we've lost so much, Cliff… and now our human partners have vanished; who am I kidding they are more than partners they are our family and friends." Arcee said as she heard a sound behind her like movement and turned to see her leader and prime standing there with concern in his eyes for her.

"Arcee, are you okay?" he asked.

She sighed then.

"Sir, I am worried about them all…." She said softly as she looked over at Cliffjumper's gravesite. "Sorry, I talk to Cliff a lot," she said as he nodded.

"It is alright, Arcee; and we will get the children back; you have my word." Optimus said.

Optimus glanced down sadness filled his spark, he wanted to help Arcee somehow. He wanted to see her happy.

However, Optimus just didn't know how to do such a thing for his friend and warrior; he was out of ideas and wondered just what to do to help her, Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

….

Sunnydale Texas, a wooded area….

Optimus' processors swirled with pain and agony, he was weak from loss of energon, and the fact he was in need of it. He headed to a wooded area where he could transform and check on his wounds. He pulled into the wooded area, and the second he was deep within the woods he transformed, and fell to his knees. He started to sob like he never sobbed before his spark broken as well as his spirit. "Primus, please forgive me, please I am the only one left now. I damned our whole race….." he sobbed.

Optimus' hands shook very badly, as he let his pain out. The energon tears just ran with ease from his optics, he just wanted the pain to stop, he wanted it all just to stop. Optimus sobbed brokenly, his optics whirled and turned toward the sky. His voice coder so filled with spark break, fear and pain. "I am sorry Primus, so very sorry." Optimus sobbed as he felt energon start to back up on him, which meant he would end up purging once more.

Suddenly as Optimus had finished purging, he heard sobbing and it sounded strangely like human younglings. He wiped his mouth plates, and slowly crawled to where he heard the sound of sobbing coming from.

Optimus' blue optics shined with pain and sadness, and then they landed on Anna and Bennie. The two children saw him and both knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was.

"O-Optimus Prime…?" Anna and Bennie asked at the same time as they got up and walked toward the weary Autobot commander.

"H-How do you younglings know who I am?" he asked.

"You're the leader of the Autobots; you saved Earth from the bad Decepticons." Bennie said.

Optimus was not quite sure how they knew, but he watched as they went to him without fear, without any sort of hesitation. Anna walked up toward the lonely Autobot leader. She gently reached a hand to his scarred face, her small hand cascaded over his metal skin. Optimus' engine revved from the contact, mostly because it wasn't harsh or done with intent to harm just to console. His optics dulled and then brightened, he preferred this treatment over what he got from the humans now.

"Where are the others?" Bennie asked innocently.

Optimus looked away, as a sad whine came from him and energon tears ran down his face at the answer he was forced to give.

"I-I am alone now, little ones, my Autobots were taken from me and offlined. I am the only Autobot left alive; I have been on the run for so long with no contact to anyone anymore." Optimus said. "I miss my mate; she is a human like you. We love each other; but the human governments are trying to keep us apart." Optimus said.

"Why….?" Bennie asked.

"They are all gone?" Anna asked as he nodded.

"Yes…." Optimus said in half pained sobs. "Because they are cruel,"

Anna glanced at Bennie, and then decided to tell Optimus about their own sad little story.

"Why are you two younglings not home?" he asked finally.

"W-We have no family or home, we are orphans, we used to be in foster care, but they abused us and were mean. We couldn't get anyone to believe us that we were abused, we weren't important I guess. We left; we ran away no one cared anyway or missed us." Anna explained as Optimus took in the information and became horrified at what she was saying to him.

Optimus' POV

I could not believe it, sparklings on our planet were sacred gifts from Primus. But here on Earth, the humans had the nerve to treat them like this; it was a scandalous thing to do.

"Anna, I am hungry." The youngling said.

It was then I made a quick decision to take them in as my own. The humans might have pushed them away, but I would not do that to them.

"Would you two like to stay with me?" I asked softly.

They looked at me, and the look in their eyes told me all I needed to know….. I was accepted.

"YES…!" They exclaimed.

I smiled, because I had a purpose once more, I wanted to try and find fuel for my two younglings now and very soon. I transformed and opened my door for them to get inside. They hurried into my vehicle form and I found some snacks for my two younglings.

I headed for anywhere other than here trying to stay one step ahead of those who wished to offline me. But my main goal I needed to find my mate no matter the cost; and let her know I was online.

I was living for her and now these two human younglings; they belonged to me and I will protect them with my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Mikaela had been asleep, but was jarred out of sleep by a pain in her heart. She got up and had the worse feeling in her soul, there was something wrong with Optimus she could feel it. She screamed suddenly as the five kids ran over to her scared something was truly wrong with her.

"Mikaela, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I felt a pain in my heart and just had a bad feeling something is wrong with Optimus." Mikaela said tears sprang into her eyes instantly.

The five kids looked at each other, and then knelt by Optimus' mate to try and console her.

…

Optimus glanced up despairingly as the arm descended once more, he didn't bother to look at Sam. He knew the human didn't care what happened to him now, and this other human was twisted. "I am not evil why have you chosen to treat me in this manner, please I have not shown any ill will to any of you." Optimus begged as his good optic watched the arm heading toward him slowly toward his interfacing panel.

His optic widened as a fear unlike anything he had ever known slithered within his spark now. "You won't be able to have sex anymore with Mikaela, will you?" Sam said with a sneer.

"Samuel, please don't this madness, please." Optimus pleaded as he felt his panel being ripped off of his body and his interfacing cable right along with it.

Optimus felt nothing but the darkness then, and quite personally he welcomed it.

…

Mikaela suddenly screamed out in pain, as she passed out into a sweaty heap on the ground; as Jack, Miko, Raf, along with Anna and Bennie ran to her trying to make sure she was okay as they all feared the worst.

"She can feel Optimus' pain?" Raf asked.

"I remember Arcee saying once Cybertronians are bonded its forever; and bonded mates can feel everything their other half feels or goes through. It's something unique with their race." Jack said.

"Yeah but Jack; Mikaela is human. How could she feel like Optimus would?" Raf asked.

"I don't know; but obviously it works with humans too." Jack said as they tried to help Mikaela, but not truly sure how to do it.

Mikaela lay unconscious on ground, and it was clear she was in a lot of pain.

"We can make her comfortable as best we can, but she will feel any back lash that Optimus gets." Jack said as everyone looked at the unconscious mate of Optimus Prime; who moaned even while unconscious.

….

Optimus lay on the lab table; he just stared at the wall with his good eye. He heard voices and turned his helm to see Sam walk up with another human. He looked away; he was not interested in seeing Sam right now the boy hurt him. He was not interested in seeing him not at all, he wanted his mate Mikaela and his two human younglings.

Sam walked up to where Optimus was, and he laughed in a nasty way and sneered at Optimus. "Can't screw her now, can you?" Sam spat.

"Cybertronians do not mate that way, Samuel," was all Optimus snapped.

"Then what is your cable for, Optimus?" Sam demanded.

Optimus looked away not interested in sharing anything with the boy any longer. Sam got angry then, as he looked at the man who stood next to him. "He needs an attitude adjustment, don't you think?" Sam asked as the man smirked and hit some buttons and another arm came out the side of the wall.

Optimus turned his helm at the sound of a saw, his one optic widened in horror as he saw the sharp blade move toward his servo. The Autobot commander yelled out in pain, as his servo was sawed off and his optic filled with energon that ran down his face.

The servo was taken away, and Sam and the man left as well; while Optimus started to make painful sounds.

Megatron suddenly appeared and walked over and saw the shape his brother was in. Energon pooled on the floor, as Megatron tried to think of some way to help Optimus. "Optimus you need help, you slagger stay online, do you hear me?" Megatron ordered as Optimus suddenly froze.

"M-Megatron…?" he asked softly.

"Yes it's me, now you listen to me you are stronger than this you are a prime!" Megatron roared.

Optimus looked away, Megatron snarled and grabbed his brother's face and found he could grab his brother's face!

Megatron turned his helm when he heard and saw the arm return with the rotating blades headed for his brother's leg. Optimus started to tremble, Megatron grabbed his brother then, "Look at me brother not at that hold onto me Optimus, do you hear me?" Megatron ordered as Optimus gripped his brother as tightly as he could. "Look at me Optimus, look at me!" Megatron ordered as the saw bit into his leg.

Optimus yelled out in pain energon running from his wounded limb. "Megatron take me with you please," Optimus begged."Please….."

"You have a mate Optimus and you have a sparkling on the way, Primus already showed me and your mate is fiery little brother she matches your spark." Megatron said.

"Look at me, how can I be anything now?" Optimus growled out in pain; as he didn't realize what Megatron had said about the human sparkling Mikaela was carrying.

"ENOUGH OPTIMUS, now you listen to me and listen to me really good you are a fighter." He replied.

"M-Megatron the pain is horrible!" Optimus snarled as he gripped his brother's armor; while Megatron snarled and hit the saw knocking the saw off the arm from the ceiling.

"You are Optimus Prime, this is nothing you have to survive you have a mate and a sparkling coming." Megatron ordered as Optimus couldn't think straight the pain that escalated from the wounds was too much for him.

Megatron held tightly onto his wounded brother, and he talked to him. "Optimus, do you remember when our carrier used to tell us about the metal monster that lived under the caverns within Cybertron?" Megatron asked him.

"Y-Yes I went there to fight him, and protect others." Optimus mumbled as his energon levels plummeted greatly then.

"And our creators were all in an uproar looking for you, do you remember?" Megatron asked.

Optimus shifted in his brothers servos; he hurt so badly right now. He started to purge suddenly; while Megatron held him as he secretly cursed Samuel James Witwicky and all who did this to his brother.

….

Mikaela was still unconscious and Jack was losing hope; because Mikaela was so incoherent and it scared all of them.

Skids and Mudflap appeared and tapped Mikaela on her face. "Yo girly, ya gotta fight for Optimus, he needs ya and the little one inside ya needs ya and Optimus. Optimus loves ya and Primus blessed this relationship ya gotta online and be ready to help him." Skids said.

"Yeah ya gotta be strong for ya mate and sparkling, come on ya are fierce!" Mudflap ordered as Mikaela's eyes opened the twins high fived each other and disappeared then.

Mikaela just stared up at the sky when Jack, Miko, Raf, and Anna and Bennie saw her awake and alert.

"She's awake and alert," Jack said shocked his hope returning then.

There was indeed hope….

...

Megatron had held his brother close when a little girl came in, she toddled in and sat on the floor. She was playing with her little doll, and she glanced at Optimus and waved. "Hello Mr. Robot man, whatcha doin?" she asked as she tilted her head and looked at him. "This is my dollie wanna see her?" the little girl asked as she moved closer.

"S-She is very p-pretty youngling, what is your name?" he asked as pain shot through his body, which made him cough up energon.

The little girl looked sad, she moved closer then. "Are you sick, Mr. Robot?" she asked. "My name is Amy," she said as she got up and climbed the ladder like a little monkey.

She got closer to Optimus and touched his face, and she bent down and kissed his face. "Kiss it and make all better." She said as Optimus choked back sobs at her innocence.

He wanted to live, he wanted to see his sparklings grow up and become whatever they wanted to be.

"You will be better now see," she said.

Optimus wasn't sure what to say to that, he watched her toddle away and head for the stairs which lead up to a very high cat walk. Optimus panicked then as he watched her. "Youngling come down from there, you will get hurt." Optimus said.

"What is your name Mr. Robot man?" she asked.

"O-Optimus…." Was all he said as she climbed up more steps. "Please little one, come down from there, Megatron unstrap me please she will fall she is just a little one…." He said as Megatron wasn't able to release him from the remaining strap on his one hand and legs.

However monitoring the cameras were Silas' men, and they called Silas in, Silas took one look at his daughter and ordered someone to get in there after her. "Why wasn't someone in there anyway that place is not for her to be in!" he roared as Sam ran in.

"Amy, come on sweetie come to me okay?" Sam said.

Amy kept going and waving at Optimus who kept trying to get her to stay put. "Little one stay put do not move!" Optimus said.

"I don't wanna stay put, I am a big girl," she said as she got too close and Sam grabbed her but fell too.

Optimus pulled with all his remaining strength and broke free, and pushed himself off the lab table his remaining servo catching Sam and Amy. Sam had taken the fall instead of Amy, and where Silas was watching the man was shocked. Optimus had saved his little girl, and the man just stood there shocked. Optimus was in so much pain his body trembled badly, as he started to choke once more and his spark raced dangerously.

"Silas, the monitors are going off the charts; his spark is fluxing very badly." The one guy said.

"Get in there and stabilize him, MOVE!" Silas ordered as he sighed and grabbed his cell phone and knew what he had to do now.

He was not sure why he was doing what he intended on doing, he had a chance to do great things with this Autobot. But instead, he found himself calling Mikaela, and wasn't sure why he was doing that. "You will find Optimus Prime at the address I just texted you at, he is badly injured, and my men have stabilized him so hurry." Silas said as he hung up. "Everyone get your gear and do a complete clean up, we are leaving for overseas, let's go." Silas said.

"What about Optimus Prime?" the one man said.

"Leave him alone, and leave Witwicky there have no use for him either." Silas said as he looked at the camera again, he was not sure what changed his mind about killing Optimus Prime.

Perhaps it was the fact he saved his daughter, and was not the monster he first felt all Cybertronians were.

Silas left some necessary items for Mikaela to help Optimus with; he gave her the direct directions and told her he would not be there when she got there.

….

Several hours later….

Megatron stayed with him, he talked to him about several things, but mostly about his second chance.

"You mean you are coming back?" Optimus asked.

"No Optimus, I can't come back, but don't go to the pit either which means we will see each other again someday." Megatron said as tears ran down his good optic.

"You helped me brother, I will forever be grateful for that." Optimus said. "I am sorry for killing you." Optimus whispered.

"Shhh, it is fine do not dwell on the past, little brother," Megatron said as he ran his claw over Optimus' face plates. "We are forever more brothers, I lost my way but found it back again." Megatron said.

"Till all are one," Optimus said.

"Till all are one, brother," Megatron said as he slowly started to fade away.

"Dear brother, till all are one," Optimus said as his tears continued to fall.

…..

Mikaela got her and the kids to the place where Optimus was; she ran up to Optimus. She choked back tears; as she reached him when she saw how damaged he was. She ran her hands over his face plates; he looked at her with his only remaining optic he had left.

"Optimus..?" Mikaela said as she ran her hands over his face plates.

"M-Mikaela," Optimus whispered.

"Wait, that's not our Optimus," Jack, Miko and Raf said to each other.

"What is going on?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"There are two Optimus Primes..?" Raf asked.

Mikaela kissed Optimus' lip plates; and then got to work trying to fix him; she studied under Ratchet and was his assistant she knew all about Cybertronian biology and technology. "I was Ratchet's assistant I will fix him as good as I can." She said as Sam glared at her. "Only thing is I don't know about your interfacing panel." She added as Sam saw the defeat in Optimus' remaining optic.

Sam heard everything and laughed slightly, "Looks like you may lose Mikaela after all, she won't want you now," Sam remarked in a bitter tone, as Optimus remained silent.

The Autobot commander was scared, he was afraid of losing Mikaela, he had pulled up memories of past conversations he had heard from NEST soldiers who had discussed their interfacing details. He had been told about human femmes feeling that interfacing was very important to them. He was not functional in that area now, except for his spark being able to merge with her heart. He was scared, he had finally found happiness with a femme, and now he would lose everything.

He had wished Megatron had taken him with him, but Megatron would not do it. He believed everything would be alright for him, but Optimus was scared he really was.

Mikaela's head snapped back toward the voice she heard and her eyes turned furious, she had heard Sam's voice and that was all she needed. Mikaela on the other hand had enough; she was very vocal and physical about Sam's treachery to her mate.

She stomped up to her eyes narrowed, her hands balled into fists. "You bastard….You little cowardly bastard!" she exclaimed as her fist connected with Sam's face his nose to be exact as blood sprayed from his now broken nose. "You jealous bastard, I am carrying his child and you almost made me a widow and his child without a father! You stay the hell away from us or so help me I will kill you, do you understand me, Sam!" she roared. "You better pray he survives because I will find you, and trust me what you and those bastards did will be nothing compared to what I do to you!" she shouted as she turned on her heels and headed back toward Optimus.

Sam had never been afraid of anyone but Megatron before, but now he knew fear Mikaela was scary. "Did you say you're carrying Optimus' child?" he asked.

"Get up Sam, you don't deserve to be told anything else, you're a traitor." she snarled as Sam got up and took off startling the kids a bit.

….

Optimus still was silent, he was trying to think of something anything to make himself look functional in his mate's eyes, but he was scared. He lost an Optic, , and he lost his interfacing cable.

She had designed a patch to cover where the missing optic had been, she cleaned away the energon and loosened wires and such where his interfacing cable had been. She patched it up there, while Optimus sobbed softly. Mikaela cursed Sam the whole time; she hated him now so badly for what he did to Optimus.

Jack, Miko and Raf stayed back; while Anna and Bennie stayed at Optimus' side along with Mikaela. Jack pulled Raf and Miko to the side. "Something is definitely weird; that's not our Optimus." Jack said.

"If that's not our Optimus; could it be possible our bots are fine then?" Miko asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Could be but we have to stay with Mikaela and this Optimus Prime." Jack said.

"Alright," Miko and Raf said.

"Good, we need to talk to Optimus when he is better and can get answers to our questions." Jack said.

"Sounds like a plan," Miko said as they watched Optimus and Mikaela together hoping everything would be alright for all of them in the end.

...

Optimus' hand shook as Mikaela climbed back onto it, "Oh Optimus, I am so sorry what they did to you," she whispered as Optimus' lone optic started to fill with energon.

"I-I am still functional, I know I lost my one optic; and my mating cable is gone. However I am not dysfunctional I still have worth Mikaela, I do have worth I will prove it to you and our sparklings if you just give me a chance I will prove it too you." Optimus begged as Mikaela felt tears hit her eyes when she listened to his words.

He felt somehow that he was useless now, why would he think such a thing about himself?

She moved closer as the energon fell from his optic then, and he sobbed freely unashamed by those tears right now. "Optimus, shhhh just calm down now okay?" she said as she caressed his face. "I am not going anywhere, I will not leave you okay?" she whispered as she kissed his lips and ran her hand over his face.

"I am not worthless in your optics then?" he asked as she rested her head against his face.

"Never sweetheart never," she whispered as she kissed him once more and he choked back sobs.

"I was so afraid, Mikaela," he answered so softly.

"Don't ever and I mean ever think you are useless or worthless; so you have some handicaps, we will just learn to cope with them, alright?" she said an added. "We have a child coming and we have Anna and Bennie to raise together." She said.

She stroked his face, and he made several sounds; as his intakes cycled wildly. "We will learn to just do things differently, and do not worry about your interfacing cable I can take care of your spark just fine. Besides, I am not like other females on this planet sex is not the only thing to love, it's about a lot more than physical things." She said as he choked back sobs once more.

"How did I get so honored to find you?" he asked.

"I am the lucky one," she said kissing him once more.

Mikaela ran her hands over his face, which made the Autobot commander start to purr so loud. She glanced into his lone optic, and Optimus saw shining within her such a powerful love it shook him so much love could radiate from one human like that.

"We will get by and we will cope with your handicaps, don't worry okay." She said as his glossa stuck out slightly, which made her laugh.

She bent down and ran her own tongue over the tiny part of his glossa. He smiled, and his one finger moved to her body.

"Mine…." He growled possessively making her smirk as she loved this Autobot so much; he was her whole world along with their child growing within her.

"You're mine too," she said with a grin as he smiled.

"Good and thank you for loving me and not leaving me, my love." He whispered as he offlined his lone optic while she continued to fix him.

Optimus onlined his lone optic, and searched for his mate, who was snuggled by his face. Optimus smiled, Mikaela was impregnated with his child, and he could hardly believe it. He would have sparklings. He felt energon roll down his face from his lone optic. He had three little ones now; one which came from his and Mikaela's union and the other two just from their love of wanting to adopt them. He gently picked up Mikaela who stretched and grinned at him. "Hello my sexy Prime," she whispered as he smiled and gently kissed her body.

"I love you, Mikaela," he said his baritone voice wrapped around her body and made her body turn to mush at his sexy voice.

"I love you too, Optimus, and your voice does such nice wonderful things to me." She said.

"Really and what things does it do to you?" Optimus asked as the kids all laughed then.

"Your voice makes my heart race, it's so sexy." She said and she kissed him back.

He touched her face with his finger; his spark pulsed and raced with love. He loved this human so much and she was all his. "Mine….." he growled.

"You are mine as well, Optimus Prime," she said with a giggle.

He glanced down at her hand, and there on her finger was the ring he made her. He smiled then and he kissed her. "You are wearing the ring I made you." He said with a smile.

"Oh course, I don't take it off Optimus." She said.

"I love you so much; you have made me so happy." Optimus said as he started to purr when she touched his face once more.

….

The kids were sitting discussing the highest course of action, which should be taken against Sam.

"I say he should get what anyone would get on Cybertron for crimes against a prime," Miko snapped.

"I agree," Raf said.

They remembered what Ratchet had said about treason to a prime meant death on their world.

"Ratchet said crimes against their prime ended in death," Miko said.

"He is guilty of crimes against Optimus Prime, the penalty is death." Jack said. "Optimus is handicapped now, the human deserves it he was evil to Optimus." Jack added as he remained seated on the ground.

They saw Sam on the ground; Jack had brought him back by tackling him. Sam was on the ground with his hands tied; anger surged through Jack's veins when he looked at Sam. How could Sam call himself a friend to Optimus and do this to him. He would never ever do such a thing to Optimus; Optimus Prime was his friend.

….

Sam sat on the ground, he knew he had to get out of this cell he had plans; he couldn't stand Optimus Prime now. He would make sure Optimus paid completely for what he did taking his woman away from him.

He would pay them all would pay…. Including Mikaela and those damn kids all of them.

Xxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Jasper Nevada in the other dimension….

Megatron and Soundwave had been up with Optimus trying to get all the information gathered that they could. Megatron had followed Optimus up to the top of the base; Optimus didn't seem to notice and the others didn't either when they left.

"You know you are highly distracted I could have killed you." Megatron said.

"Megatron, those children are important to us." Optimus said.

Megatron looked away how could Megatron tell his arch foe this; how could he?" Optimus seemed to pick up on it first. "What is wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Do you ever get the idea we are wasting our time with this war, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"All the time, I did mention that to you several times." Optimus said.

Megatron looked away; Optimus glanced at the warlord then. "What is it?" Optimus asked.

"Perhaps we should consider other arrangements such as an end to the fragging war then." Megatron said as Optimus looked shocked at first.

Optimus turned toward Megatron then; his azure optics filled with hope.

"Are you speaking truths about a peace treaty?" Optimus asked.

Megatron sighed then, "Yes, I am." Megatron finally said.

Optimus smiled; as they embraced each other. "Perhaps we should tell the others." Optimus suggested as they headed back into the Autobot base.

Optimus had told the other Autobots; who at first were not sure if Megatron should be trusted. However at Optimus' gentleness they decided to give the warlord and the Cons a chance to change. All seemed happy; except Agent Fowler who left silently while Soundwave continued to help Ratchet with getting the kids back along with Starscream. They had extra help with this project as Shockwave had joined the efforts now as well; and with his added support they had faster results.

….

Back in flamed Optimus' dimension…..

Optimus had sat up against the wall, he looked at the work Mikaela did on his servo and was amazed. He still looked sad though, his spark was heavy with remorse. He could not understand why Sam had acted the way he did toward him. He could not believe it was just from the fact Mikaela loved him, because that love was freely given. She honestly loved him, and he could not believe such an emotion could make another so filled with hatred for another; though hate was a strong emotion, and it could cause so much damage indeed.

Optimus glanced down at Mikaela who rested in his palm; he would do anything for his family. He will keep them safe, they had a bright future but as long as Sam roamed free their lives were in danger. Optimus knew one way or the other he would secure that future and keep his family safe.

…

Mikaela sat and watched him feeling sorry for his pain. "Optimus, are you feeling better?" She asked trying to make him feel better.

Optimus glanced at Mikaela, his optic brightened. "I am getting much better thanks to you, my love." He said sadly as she realized he was still concerned about his interfacing cable.

"I love you," she said as she climbed into his hand and stroked his face after. "But that interfacing cable doesn't make you who you are, Optimus Prime; your soul does just remember that okay?" she said.

Optimus smiled at her, and leaned in his lips touched her face. "Thank you; what would I ever do without you my dear." He said he said as he kissed her gently.

"Let's never try to find out okay?" she said her hands moved over his face making the Autobot commander purr louder than he had in a while.

Mikaela smiled then, and as an energon tear strayed down Optimus' lone optic, his spark filled with such love and contentment then. He was finally happy at last even through the physical and emotional pain; he was still happy.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam was tired of this; he was not about to stay their prisoner not when he could get away and cause real true damage to Optimus Prime; regardless of what Mikaela did or said to him. Sam had taken off in a sprint running off; he didn't actually get far especially when they all heard Sam's screams of pain.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked as they all ran outside seeing a giant Cybertronian heading their way; while Sam lay mutilated on the ground.

The Cybertronian's face suddenly transformed into a gun, "Holy shit, run now!" Mikaela ordered as they ran back to where Optimus was. "Honey, can you transform into your vehicle mode?" she asked.

"Yes," he said doing so as she and the kids loaded up into the cab and Optimus peeled out of the place.

The other Cybertronian transformed into a silver and green sports car following Optimus.

….

In Jasper Nevada…

Shockwave had finished helping Ratchet with a possible way of bridging the kids and well as Starscream back home; and they prayed that it worked.

….

The silver and green Cybertronian car was following Optimus; he started to transform his weapons aiming them at Optimus!

Optimus looked at his rearview mirror, and saw the Cybertronian and realized who it was almost instantly. "Lockdown, he's after me." Optimus said in a horrified tone just as Lockdown fired at the Prime.

Lockdown fired, but not any normal bullets or blasters, these were made from something much more deadly to Cybertronians. They were made from something very dangerous and deadly called Tox-en, a deadly form of energon.

Tox-en can paralyze a Cybertronian to the point of sparks fading out and flickering away. The Tox-en bullets were hitting Optimus left and right, which caused Optimus to growl in pain alerting his younglings right away.

"Optimus, what's wrong?"Anna asked as she abruptly realized he was slowing down and groaning.

"I am being hit with Tox-en; it's draining me of my energy. Tox-en is deadly to my kind, it will kill me in prolonged doses of it." He said softly.

"No….!" Mikaela shouted as Anna saw the vehicle behind them.

Optimus knew he had to protect his mate, his younglings and the other younglings above all else, Lockdown would not care about offling his mate or Earth younglings. "I must get you two to safety." Optimus whispered as TP Starscream flew following the flamed bot as well from high above them in the sky.

Optimus tried to keep driving, but was having trouble trying to stay focused.

It was then lightning struck all over the sky, it danced all around Optimus' cab. The Autobot couldn't pay attention to that as much as trying to keep ahead of Lockdown. Lockdown was ready to aim another deadly shot at his target to weaken him, but when the lightning stopped Prime was gone from sight.

"What the slag just happened, where is he?" Lockdown demanded.

Lockdown growled then.

"He was right there, where did he go?! Lockdown yelled furiously as Optimus Prime was completely and utterly gone from sight.

Lockdown tried to get a fix on Optimus' signal, but all he got was static all systems pointed to Optimus Prime being offlined or just that he disappeared out of thin air. Lockdown growled this was not good; he needed Optimus Prime alive or no upgrades from the one who put the price on Optimus Prime's head.

Lockdown transformed and slammed a fist into the ground, which crushed the ground below his fist. He snarled, he needed to find Optimus Prime and now!

"Where did you go, Prime?" Lockdown yelled into the air.

…

In another realm altogether, Jasper Nevada….

A red and white bot, stood in front of a computer monitoring things.

"Optimus, I am monitoring a strange energon signature." He said.

"Decepticon or Autobot, Ratchet?" Optimus asked walking up.

"Unclear, but the surge is very strong; but very odd." Ratchet said. "I am also picking up Starscream's signature as well." Ratchet said.

"Alright Ratchet, let's have it investigated; who is at the base and not currently on missions scouting for energon?" Optimus asked.

"Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are here," Ratchet said. "And of course Megatron," he added.

"Let's roll, boss bot." Bulkhead said as he walked up.

Optimus nodded, as he, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee all transformed and rolled out. "Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus said as they headed for their ground bridge never imagining who they would be finding when they arrived there.

Megatron had transformed and followed them as well; he was concerned about this situation just as much as the Autobots were.

…

Optimus groaned, as he lay on the ground, his mate, and his two human younglings beside him; along with Jack, Miko and Raf.

"Optimus…." Bennie said.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" Anna asked him.

"Tox-en poisoning…" was all he said as he lost consciousness and fell into stasis just as Starscream and his armada arrived startling all the humans; but especially his mate and two younglings.

Starscream transformed in mid air, he spotted the insignia on Optimus then, and he smirked. "An Autobot and his human pets, how interesting…." Starscream said. "I won't harm you, I am not sure why but I won't." he said.

Mikaela tried to grab onto Optimus; she was confused and so was Jack, Miko and Raf.

...

The Autobot Ground Bridge appeared and Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee appeared along with Megatron who flew out totally confusing Jack, Miko and Raf. Flamed Optimus was groaning in pain, while the human children looked afraid for their friend. Mikaela looked utterly terrified for Optimus. "He's my mate," she said as that drew many strange looks from the others.

"He's hurt; a Decepticon shot him with something called Tox-en." Anna said as she kept caressing flamed Optimus' face.

TP Optimus walked up toward flamed Optimus and checked his vitals, his optics widened when he did.

"Ratchet, we need a Ground Bridge ASAP we have a downed Autobot." Optimus said as Mikaela glanced up hearing the Autobot's voice, he sounded just like Optimus.

Mikaela looked up at the red and blue bot; she held a strange look in her eyes. The three human children with their guardians ran over, and Miko looked at Bulkhead then.

"You're his mate?" Megatron asked as she nodded.

"Yes, he is my whole world; I am pregnant with his child." Mikaela said as that also brought several puzzled expressions.

Arcee scuffed at that; but turned her attention back to the flamed Autobot. She felt so compelled to reach a trembling servo to his face plates; her hand cascaded over his face. "He is MINE," was all Mikaela said her tone leaving no doubt she was very possessive and would not tolerate anything the blue femme tried to do.

She smiled sadly and turned her attention back to her flamed bot just as the Ground Bridge appeared; while TP Optimus and Megatron helped pick up the flamed Autobot and carried him to their base.

…..

Ratchet had his medical supplies ready; and he examined the flamed bot and started treatment right away. TP Optimus saw the Prime symbol on his face then, and he frowned mostly because he was the last prime.

"He is a prime," TP Optimus replied as Ratchet glanced at his leader then.

"How is that possible?" Bulkhead asked.

"I thought you were the last of the primes, Optimus?" Jack asked as Anna and Bennie's heads shot up at the name.

Your name is Optimus?" Mikaela asked as he nodded.

Anna glanced down at flamed Optimus; and her eyes began to water.

"He is our guardian; and he is Optimus Prime." She said as everyone froze at her words.

"Another Optimus Prime…?" Knockout asked.

"Little one, what is your name?" TP Optimus asked.

"Anna and this is my brother Bennie," she replied. "My brother and I are orphans and Optimus took us in because we have no one and neither does he." Anna said.

That comment got the attention of all the Autobots and the humans as well.

"What about his Autobots?" Megatron asked.

This caused both Anna and Bennie to start crying; and TP Optimus knelt by the two children.

"Calm yourselves, what happened to them?" he asked.

"The government killed the other Autobots, he was the last of them and they were after him too." Mikaela started to explain for the children as all the Autobots and Decepticons looked shocked about what this other Prime's mate was saying to them.

The others looked at TP Optimus and looked horrified at what the two children were saying.

"They had to come from another realm or dimension; and in that realm Autobots were hunted just like Decepticons were." Knockout said.

Arcee glanced down at the flamed Autobot leader; and she made a sad sound and touched his face plates once more.

"What he's had to deal with is so much worse than what I dealt with; he lost everyone he's ever loved and cared about." Arcee said. "Except for you being his mate, and those two kids and the one you're carrying." She said.

All the Autobots looked shocked; but mostly they couldn't understand why humans would betray any Autobots in any realm.

"Why would humans kill Autobots?" Bulkhead asked.

"I do not know; but this Autobot leader and prime is welcome here." TP Optimus said as he rose to his full size. "You are welcome too Mikaela, Anna and Bennie." TP Optimus said.

Bumblebee beeped sadly and looked at the flamed Autobot leader and prime.

"He killed mostly all the Decepticons where we are from; and he killed Megatron too." Anna said as that got everyone's attention then.

"He killed Megatron?" Arcee asked.

"Yes, he beheaded him; and killed an evil prime." Bennie said for his sister.

"Evil prime…..?" TP Optimus asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Sentinel Prime," Anna answered.

"By the Allspark, what kind of world did you come from?" Ratchet asked in a horrified tone of voice.

"One that didn't want Autobots obviously," Megatron snapped. "I told you humans could not be trusted, Optimus." Megatron remarked in a bitter tone of voice.

It was then they heard the computer comms; it was Agent Fowler calling for Optimus Prime and things were about to take a nasty turn as a result.

"Prime, if you and your team are becoming friends with Megatron; then General Bryce has issued an order for you to leave Earth or be destroyed all of you. You will turn over Jack, Miko and Raf; so they can be put into foster care with their families all killed because of Silas and his group." Agent Fowler said.

"No, Agent Fowler that will never happen' they will be with us no matter what." TP Optimus said with a growl deep within his engines as a warning sign he had enough of this conversation; especially when he shut down the commlink. "Everyone pack up; Megatron can we come onto the Nemesis; and do you have the capabilities on it to sustain human life?" TP Optimus asked.

"Of course," Megatron said.

"Then commlink Soundwave; we are leaving right now. I am sure Agent Fowler and the military are on their way." TP Optimus said.

Mikaela felt tears in her eyes; she looked at TP Optimus. "It's happening all over again here now too; why is this happening?" Mikaela cried as Arcee bent down low to look at Mikaela.

"Because human governments can't be trusted; but we can be and we will always protect those who are family and friends. You must never forget that, Mikaela." Arcee said as Mikaela wiped her eyes and nodded.

"The human female and younglings will be fine; we will see to it." Megatron said as Optimus nodded.

…..

Flamed Optimus' circuits pulsed with pain; his spark was shattered from the treachery of the humans. The very ones he once called his friends and allies; were now his bitter enemies. His optics onlined; and he heard voices.

"He's awake," said a young voice.

Optimus' POV

I searched for my mate Mikaela and our younglings and found them on my chest plates; and all I felt was relief flood through my systems at seeing them.

"Mikaela and my younglings," I say and my voice sounds even weakened to me.

It was then I spotted them; my optics lingered on the insignias. They were Autobot insignias I had some Autobots alive still; how was that even possible?

I did not care; I just thanked Primus over and over again; that some of my team were spared that brutal death.

"M-My Autobots…" I say as darkness swallowed me whole once more.

Normal POV

Ratchet glanced at his leader; who watched his medic for a moment. Then his gaze followed toward Anna, Bennie and then flamed Optimus and Mikaela.

Optimus glanced down at their guest; he was quite colorful. He wondered how his reaction would be when he learned who his team was; and more importantly that he had a counterpart.

….

Mikaela kissed Optimus' lip plates; Optimus was moved into the medical bay on the Nemesis. They were given some privacy; so Mikaela could prepare Optimus about certain things. She was shocked at how different this world's Megatron was; he was very different.

"Optimus," she whispered as he kissed her.

"Yes," he said softly.

"We are in the Nemesis and are going to be on there always; because the humans from this dimension are bad here too.

He sighed then.

"It is fine; I will be with you; and my younglings wherever you are we are home." Optimus said; while everything was brought up into Megatron's warship.

Mikaela stayed with Optimus; she curled up near his face; she loved him so much.

"I love you." he repeated over and over again.

"I love you too, Optimus." she said as she paused.

Optimus activated his holoform; it took a lot of his energy; but he needed to hold Mikaela. He took her into his arms with love in his optics. He was a human size version of himself holding his Sweet and sassy Mikaela.

"Sleep in my arms." he whispered as his real body lay silent as his holoform held her under the covers. Mikaela wasn't really interested in sleep she wanted to make her bot relax and feel good especially after everything that had happened. She got an idea she figured if she touched Optimus' spark now it would be intensified greatly because he had been so lost and hurt before. He would get thrown into a double systems overload and after how she treated him he needed to be given a lot of attention and love. He saw the look on her face and knew she was up to something he had seen that look on her face too many times not to know when his little human mate was cooking up a plan.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Lay back..." she said gently.

Optimus glanced at her with curiosity.

"What are you thinking, my pretty lady?"

"Don't use your holoform what I want to do I want to do with your real body." she said as Optimus grinned knowing she was completely up to something now.

"Okay, my dear..." he said as he picked her up and gently placed her onto his chest. "I am completely at your mercy." he said with a chuckle knowing how silly that statement was.

"Open up your chest plates, hon." she asked as his chest plates opened up and there pulsed his spark.

Optimus looked at her sitting at the edge of his opening to his chest cavity where his spark pulsed. She looked at Optimus with love in her eyes for him. It was such raw intensity that it shook the Autobot leader he had never seen such an intense expression in her pretty eyes before.

"Your spark is so beautiful I almost forgot just how beautiful and wonderful it was until I saw it again." she said.

Prime remained silent he kept watching her as his optics watched her never once leaving her small frame. She looked at him and slowly lowered herself into his chest cavity next to his spark and gently ran her fingers through the spark. A whining sound came out of Optimus and then ended. Soon she could hear him panting as she swirled the beautiful orb as Optimus never took his optics from her. He loved this it was something he looked forward to every night was her touching his spark as well as the spark and heart merge. He loved it and knew she enjoyed the spark and heart merge as well. However this was different she was doing something completely different to him right now her movements were deliberately slow and she was in his chest cavity now. The feeling was so unfamiliar now she had never actually gone into his chest before. He had seen the grin that spread on her little human pouty lips and he knew he was in trouble she was up to something. He was completely relaxed and allowed her to do whatever she wanted to him little did he know he would be thrown completely into a rough and wild systems overload by his darling little human mate.

"Boy, are you in for an interesting morning." she said as she grinned to herself as he still remained quiet. She put her whole hand inside his spark. The electricity started wrapping around her hand pulling her forward. Optimus let out a huge cry of excitement when she did as his azure optics started to turn light purple indicating he was enjoying what she was doing. It felt as if someone was urging her to throw her whole heart and soul into it now. Then suddenly without really thinking she lunged into his spark Mikaela loved the way the electricity covered her body caressing her every part of her body. Optimus started cry out in Cybertronian, but the only thing she could translate out of it that it was a good thing. Her body was going deeper in to his spark. Optimus' eyes turned completely purple as he gripped the sides of the bed trying to stay sane. She had never done this before and it floored him the sensations were like nothing he had ever felt before. She was so deep in the heart of his spark the energy not only pulsed through her but him as well. He heard Mikaela let out a soft moan from all the pleasure that was going through her body and he smiled.

"Wow." she gasped as she watched his spark pulsate all around her.

Optimus heard her gasp and chuckled which shook her around a little bit. She started moving around in Optimus' spark and this made Optimus squirm under Aurora's power she had at that moment. She smiled to herself then realizing she was doing what she had set out to do.

"How are you feeling, Optimus?" she asked innocently as she smirked.

"I am feeling wonderfully relaxed and loved as always." he gasped as his systems were overloading him but not enough to offline him. "You never cease to amaze me, sweetheart." he whispered as she grinned.

Mikaela smiled and started snuggling in the brilliant blue light of his spark. His spark was so warm. As she laid there she noticed she was getting tired and she didn't want to fall asleep inside Optimus' spark chamber. That would be very awkward for him. She slowly climbed out of Optimus' chest and then he closed his chest cavity. She sat on top of his chest and then grinned like the cat that ate the cannery.

"I have never experienced anything like that before…that was amazing."Optimus smiled as his optics changed back to azure from purple and his body continued to pulse. She moved to his face and caressed it.

"Your optics were purple before." she replied.

"Yes when either I am enraged or highly CONTENT they turn purple." Optimus said putting great emphasis on the word CONTENT as she grinned and blushed.

"I missed you too during your absence it was torture for me, Mikaela." he whispered as he let his holoform hold her tightly

Mikaela kissed his metal lips as electricity hit him like never before; Optimus' holoform helped her down onto the medical berth as he eyed her.

"Primus, I missed your love not just your physical attention either your whole presence, Mikaela. You're such a part of me now that is why I no longer wanted to live without you by my side. I love you and need everything about you your heart soul and mind in this relationship everything. I almost died because I lost so much I can't lose you and the younglings, don't ever leave me." he said as she smiled and caressed his metal face.

"I promise too, my bot." she said as he smiled. "And yes you're right we're in this together forever." she said as he fell back against the mattress taking her with him. "For life," she whispered as they fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Arcee was drawn to the medical bay; she wasn't sure why but she was. She slowly put her hand on the door panel; and opened it walking in. She was intrigued by this counterpart to her leader and Prime.

She stood by the flamed Optimus and ran her hand over his face; she felt smooth face as well as the awful scars which stood out.

"What happened to you; why would humanity do such things to you and you're Autobots?" she whispered sadly as he stirred lightly.

Arcee saw the energon tears; which freely ran down his face plates. Her spark longed to help him in any way she could. She wanted to help his mate too; she knew loss just as well as anyone. It hurt and ate at you.

Optimus' POV

I onlined my optics and saw a blue femme in front of me; her hands touched my face plates.

"I am so sorry what you had to go through," she said to me.

"W-Where am I where is my mate and where are our younglings?" I asked weakly as I had forgotten what Mikaela had said to me for a moment.

"They are safe; they are with our human children that we protect." She said. "Your mate is right where you left her on your chest plates." She said as Mikaela moved up and kissed my face plates.

I fell silent then.

"You're on the Nemesis Megatron's warship; my name is Arcee…." She said.

I looked back at her; that was impossible Arcee was offline and she was pink.

"Arcee is offline and she was pink." I said softly looking away. "All my soldiers are offlined, because of the humans I so foolishly trusted." I said.

"You…." The femme started to say until my younglings were brought in with several other bots coming in.

"Arcee how is my patient doing?" a red and white bot asked.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ratchet, and these bots other here are Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and our leader and prime Optimus,' he said as my spark raced with fear and confusion.

He was another Optimus Prime; how is that possible? I looked at him; his waist was so small since when do mechs have such small waists. Where was I?

"P-please my younglings give them to me," I begged as my mate tried to console me.

"I am sorry for what happened to you, we will help you in any way we can." The one called Optimus said.

I nodded, there was not much else I could do but that.

"Humanity cannot be trusted; I made that mistake once I will never make that mistake again ever." I replied as my younglings were placed in my hand along with my mate, Mikaela and my younglings.

I moved them closer to my face plates; and they came to me without hesitation. These three were all I had left along with our unborn child; I would not let anyone harm them or myself. I would never let that happen to me again; I thought back on what the humans had said to me.

Flashback starts…

The Autobot base was swarmed with men; whom Optimus had never seen before.

"You were exiled and yet you decided to come back; what right do you have to do anything when you were told to leave!" one of the men yelled.

"We saved your planet….." Ratchet started to say until one of the men pulled a weapon; which looked deadly and fired.

It hit Ratchet square in the chest plates as the medic reared back being thrown against the wall. Optimus rushed for his medical officer; and found he was already offlined when he reached him.

Sideswipe transformed his swords; while Bumblebee, the Wreckers and Dino went to protect their leader and Prime.

"This is treachery at its highest; we've shown no threat toward you and this is how we are repaid for coming back to help your planet?" Optimus demanded as his optics went back to Ratchet. "My dear friend….." Optimus whispered. "Till all are one….." he said.

"The age of your race is over Optimus Prime; we don't want your kind here anymore." The man said as the men opened fired killing Sideswipe, Dino, Bumblebee and the Wreckers; while a badly injured Optimus Prime transformed and took off smashing through the wall.

The man smiled. "Find him; but do not kill him." The man said with a sinister smile on his face. "I have special plans for Optimus Prime."

Flashback ends…..

My processors work overtime as memories hit me; and I see my soldiers being killed once more. I look up into the optics of the Autobots standing before me; I do not wish to see them fall like my comrades did.

"Do not trust the governments; I made the same mistake and look what it got me." I say as the one who seems to be my counterpart walks up placing a hand on my shoulder armor.

"No one will harm you ever again you have my word." He says.

I look away, how he can promise such a thing when it's just not possible, was it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note - This ends this first story, there will be a sequel in the future but first I will be lengthening TROUBLEMAKERS first and have a gift fiction in the works so thanks for all your support...


End file.
